Gombal Competition part II
by Neo TsukiRin Matsushima29
Summary: Sambungan dari Gombal Competition di akun lama TsukiRin Matsushima29 Ternyata kompetisi yang harus dihadapi para Goldies bukan hanya Beauty Competition kemarin! Hah? Lalu apa dong? Yuk kita liat! Mereka punya gak sisi romantis nan so sweet! Warning: Many OC inside, OCxCanon
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Setelah kesialan berlipat ganda yang diterima oleh Kardia, kira-kira siapa yang akan menerima kesialan selanjutnya? Akankah hari baru ini akan mendapatkan _new bad luck king_ atau...

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: gomen lama gak muncul minna, ini muncul aja pake acara setengah culik laptop anak orang setengah nyolong jam ngerjain tugas pake komputer keluarga sama ganti akun #digebukortu

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 6

"Kar, jangan mampus lu Kar, elu masih ngutang makan siang sama gue gegara kemaren kalah lomba renang."

Suara memelas nan gaje terus keluar berulang kali dari seorang pemuda berkuku panjang membahana dan memiliki rambut yang luar biasa fluffy. "Kar, awas kalo lu mampus Kar, sumpah di Cocytus sana nanti gue tusuk-tusuk elu pake Antares 100x."

Owh, ternyata masih saja ada lanjutannya, kali ini Scorpio abad 20 itu menepuk-nepuk pipi inkarnasinya dengan keras, "Kar, lu denger ucapan gue kan? Woi Kar jangan mampus!" Panik? Apa seorang Scorpio Milo panik? Apa dunia sudah terba—

"RESE' WOY! GUE CUMA MOLOR BUKAN MAMPUS!"

*BRANG! PRANG! BUK!*

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Oh my God, sebaiknya kita berdoa supaya Milo tetap masih hidup setelah dilempar berbagai barang yang bisa dijangkau Kardia, walau sebonyok apapun muka dan badannya nanti, kishishishishi.

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

"Astaga, mereka ribut amat sih? Gak bisa diem apaan?"

Whooops, sepertinya ada teman seangkatan/? Milo yang sedang IMS. Jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak senang, "Abang si kalajengking bego itu udah mampus? Kalo iya gue potong kambing Shura buat ngerayainnya."

"Woi! Jangan kambing gue, Li!"

Sebuah lemparan ember berhasil mengenai kepala Aiolia, sementara sang 'korban' memandang pelaku penganiayaan itu dengan kesal, "Terus apaan? Dombanya Mu gitu?"

Sebuah _death glare_ mematikan langsung dilempar sang ahli reparasi Cloth kepada reinkarnasi Regulus yang manjanya ngalahin singa unyu itu,"Kamu mau saya buang kemana Aiolia? Itu domba yang saya rawat dari kecil." _Death glare_ tersebut sukses membuat Aiolia mingkem semingkem mingkemnya

"Gimana kalo kebonya Alde?"

"Ya elah, kebo mana? Alde kagak ada melihara kebo keles." ucap Kanon yang main asal nimbrung malah membuat Aiolia ingin membuangnya ke kolam ikan terdekat, namun niatnya dihentikan oleh usulan DM, "Ikannya Dite gimana?"

Ide tersebut langsung disambut dengan penolakan seluruh saint yang ada, "Kagak ah, ntar kita kena cium semua. Merinding gue." namun sang Cancer abad 20 tersebut masih belum menyerah, "Kalo ikannya Albafica?"

Ucapan kepiting abu-abu itu membuat Minos langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya (Yang pastinya selalu di dekat Albafica) sambil menyiapkan tali-tali benang/? di ujung jarinya, "Mau kena Cosmic Marionette gue lu semua?"

#BLETAK

Albafica mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang merah sambil menahan nafsu untuk membuang Minos ke kolam terdekat dan terpaksa puas dengan benjol sebesar telur ayam di kepala specter sedeng nan mesum satu itu "Maaf, ikan saya beracun."

Kurang memperdulikan ucapan si cantik nan beracun dari abad 18 itu, Aiolia dan Kanon merinding sambil memeluk abang masing-masing "Wa- walah, tu si Minus."

Mendengar namanya diubah sesuka hati sang pemegang surplice Griffin itu langsung bangkit walau dengan muka bonyok kayak habis dijadiin samsak tinju,"Nama gue Minos! Bukan Minus!"

"Minus! Soalnya otak lu rada minus!"

"Non! Otaknya emang udah minus keles! Pake amat sangat minus lagi!"

"Oh iya, lupa gue Li!"

"Btw masalah potong-potongannya, gimana kalo kambingnya Bang Cid sama Cula?"

"Hah? Cula mana?"

"Shu~ ra~" Alde main nyambung sambil ngelaguin nama Shura, Kanon ngangguk-ngangguk lagi lalu teringat satu hal, "Eeeh apa lo bilang? Kagak! Mau kena Excaibur? Lagian kan tadi udah dari awal nyaranin itu tapi Shura nolak!"

"Kalo gitu kepitingnya DM ajalah!"

"Oooh, loe semua pada mau mati ya? Oke! Gue kasiin kepiting gue! Abis itu gue pajang kulit muka loe-loe semua di kuil gue, myowahahahahahaha!"

"SOMVRET LO KEPITING SIYALAN!"

BAK! BIK! BUK! BRAK! BRAK!

Ckckckckck, kasihan Rin, pacarnya jadi bahan gebukan orang. Oh lupakan nasib DM yang jadi samsak massal, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tidak ada satu OC-pun terlihat kali ini, bahkan suasana hotel itu terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, kira-kira kemana mereka semua?

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

"Demi Odin, ributnya..." gumam seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap yang sejak tadi duduk manis menyaksikan kerusuhan yang dibuat para bocah emas dari _mini-computer_ yang dia pegang. Tawa kecil meluncur di sampingnya membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Mereka memang seperti itu lho, Kosmos. _Hyper active_ pake banget."

"Ternyata nggak jauh beda dengan para God Warrior."

Gadis di sampingnya mengibaskan rambut tebal belangnya ke belakang, "Sama-sama manusia kan? Sama-sama ada sisi gila nan kocak plus gaje gak ketulungan. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memutuskan untuk ikut _shopping_ denganku, _imouto_?"

"Liburan. Sekaligus hukuman dari Hilda- _sama_ karena sudah membanting 4 God Warrior sekaligus." Kosmos menjawab tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, malah gadis ninja itu terlihat puas dengan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. _Sweet_ Athena, Hades- _sama_... memangnya korban bantingan itu mahakarya apa!?

Rhea menghela nafas sambil _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan dari anak bibi angkatnya, oke kebiasaan membanting -semua- cowok itu harus segera diubah —atau setidaknya dikurangi– sebelum tulang belakang siapapun yang dibanting gadis di sampingnya mengalami kerusakan permanen, "Jadi ceritanya seperti apa?"

 _Flashback_

 _Pagi bersalju di Asgard merupakan hal biasa, namun ada yang tidak biasa dari tiga God Warrior yang sedang berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik di dekat patung Odin. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menghadapi masalah serius berupa pencurian daging._

" _Bayangin aja, saking udah gak keitungnya sampe bosan gue ngedapet daging gue diembat sama peliharaan-peliharaannya Fenrir!" Surt yang dari tadi diam langsung memandang Sigmund, "Lah, berarti yang kemaren makan daging hiu gue?"_

 _Dengan tangan gatal hendak menggeplak kepala rekannya yang bisa jadi lemot setengah mati, Sigmund mencubit pipi Surt sekuatnya dengan gemas, "Ya serigala-serigalanya Fenrir lah Surf!"_

 _Mendapat perilaku tak berkemanusiaan tersebut, Surt memberontak sambil memasang wajah unyu yang membuat siapapun semakin gemas, "Gaaah! Jangan cubit-cubit! Mahal! Lagian nama gue Surt, kamvret! Surf itu detergen!"_

 _Siegfred menghela napas sambil memberi tepukan lembut di kepala Surt, "Iya, nama elu Surt. Eikschnir Surt." Mendengar ucapan Siegfred dalam hati Surt merasa lega, masih ada rekan se-Asgard yang memanggilnya dengan nama asli, "Ah, Siegfried, kau memang baik."_

" _Kagak, gue ganti. Nama elu Smurf!"_

" _Bwahahahaha! Rasain lo Surf! Kena PHP-in itu enak banget kan?"_

" _Gak abang, gak adek sama-sama kampret! Emangnya gue biru di mata kalian?!"_

" _Iya, biru. Apimu."_

" _Dan Camus tercintamu juga biru! Lu kok lupa sih kalo pacar/? elu warnanya biru ?"_

" _Ember!"_

 _Ribut-ribut antara Surf—salah, maksudnya—Smurf—salah lagi, maksudnya—Surt, Sigmund dan Siegfried memancing rasa penasaran Freya, "Kalian bertiga kenapa sih? Kok ribut-ribut kayak Asgard bakalan tenggelam?"_

 _Ketiga God Warrior yang sudah saling jewer menjewer dan cubit mencubit itu segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan Sigmund langsung menjawab gadis itu, "Errr, tidak kok Freya-sama, apa anda melihat Fenrir?"_

" _Fenrir lagi main-main sama semua serigalanya."_

 _Dengan kecepatan penuh dan ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar sayup-sayup dan sekilas di telinga gadis berambut emas itu, para korban serigala kelaparan Fenrir –yang diduga sudah 7 tahun enggak dikasi makan sama aktor GGS jejadian itu– langsung mencari sang pemilik yang digosipkan aktor GGS gak jadi tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OI FENRIR!"_

" _WOI WOLVERINE!"_

" _WOY ALIANDO!"_

 _#GUBRAK_

 _Fenrir langsung bangkit sambil melempar berbagai batu es kepada dua pelaku terakhir yang memplesetkan mananya seenak dengkul mereka, "NAMA GUE ALIOTH FENRIR, WOY! EJA YANG BENER A-L-I-O-T-H F-E-N-R-I-R! PADA KAGAK LULUS TK APAAN KALIAN BERDUA!?"_

" _Ruese' lu serigala ubanan! Serigala-serigala elu kan yang tukang makan daging hiu gue!? Tau gak lu gue mesti berendam dalam samudra Antartika selama 6 jam dulu buat dapetin tu daging! Untung gue punya api gue plus udah ngerasain Freezing Coffin Bebeb Mumus gue! Kalo kagak entah gimana jadi gue, LU TAU GAK SAKITNYA TUH DIMANA HAH!?"_

 _Ucapan Surt ditambah tindakan mengangkat kerah baju plus plus guncangan ala gempa bumi/? untuk Fenrir membuat kedua bersaudara yang tersisa sweatdrop dan jawdrop, sementara sang korban harus menerima nasib teler karena guncangan gempa dadakan yang dia terima._

" _Woiwoiwoiwoi—Surf—I mean Smurf—I mean Expired Surf—BLAH! EIKSCHNIR SURT, PACAR TERSELUBUNGNYA SIGMUND, BERENTI! BUKAN SERIGALA GUE KELES!"_

 _Siegfred yang mendengar ucapan Fenrir langsung menarik kerah sang abang dan menatapnya dengan deathglare paling mematikan miliknya, "Bang! Lu pacarin detergen expired itu tanpa sepengetahuan adek elo!?"_

" _Kagak! Woy Aliando! Lu ngefitnah jangan sembarangan!"_

" _UDAH GUE BILANG NAMA GUE ALIOTH FENRIR! A-L-I-O-T-H! ALI—"_

"— _ANDO! Lu serigala rese'! Nama elu susah amat! Gue plesetin ke artis keren malah lu tolak!"_

" _Tau' tuh si Wolverine!"_

 _#GUBRAK_

" _KAPAN GUE MUNCUL SEBAGAI X-MEN!? ...Eh, tapi boleh juga sih..."_

" _BAZENG LU SERIGALA JEJADIAN!"_

 _Seiring berseminya/? teriakan-teriakan membahana dari keempat Asgardian itu ke langit bersalju abadi Asgard, Kosmos dan Baldr yang baru kembali dari salah satu misi pemberian Hilda mendekati tempat kejadian perkara/? dengan kepala yang terasa dihantam palu berton-ton karena teriakan mereka._

" _Hei, hei. Kalian ngapain berantem?"_

 _Pertanyaan dari gadis berkulit eksotis yang entah sejak kapan mengabdi kepada Hilda itu sayangnya tidak ditanggapi, malah pertempuran/? keempat God Warrior itu semakin memanas layaknya api yang dicuri Prometheus sehingga memunculkan urat kekesalan di dahi Kosmos, namun karena semakin lama waktu berjalan dan keempat God Warrior itu masih belum berhenti..._

" _Baldr, aku diamkan mereka dulu."_

 _Dan dalam beberapa detik tubuh para perusuh sudah terhempas ke tanah dengan indah/? diiringi melodi patahan yang cukup keras, membuat Baldr harus menyensor kedua matanya, sementara Kosmos berdiri dengan tenang di antara korban-korbannya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya._

" _Selesai."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi... Kosmos, kamu membanting mereka berempat karena kesal?"_

 _Anggukan kecil dari Kosmos menjawab pertanyaan sang representasi Odin. Sementara wanita itu menghela nafas sambil memijat kepalanya, "Hmmm... mereka hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan, tapi kamu tetap harus dihukum, Kosmos. Karena saya masih sangat membutuhkan Siegfried." Mendengar ucapan Hilda, beberapa God Warrior jawdrop karena berpikir bahwa gadis itu sepertinya hanya membutuhkan Siegfried._

 _Baldr langsung membuka suara, takut kalau Kosmos diberi hukuman yang melelahkan, "Apapun hukumannya, tolong jangan tambahan misi, Hilda-sama. Princess baru saja pulang."_

 _Hilda tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak setega itu sampai membuat gadis kesayangan Baldr kelelahan karena hukumannya, "Tidak, dia harus liburan bersama teman dari Underworld-nya."_

 _Kosmos dan Baldr menghela nafas lega, sebelum kembali bergidik saat didekati salah satu bawahan Hilda yang diyakini sebagai kolektor pedofil dari belakang. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Kosmos-chan."_

" _...Pedoreas, kubunuh kau."_

" _Cukup, Baldr. Loki-sama juga. Aku tak ingin mengorbankan dokter kita satu-satunya dan menambah jumlah pasien Fab-ner."_

" _Tunggu... mereka sama... FAFNER?!"_

 _Kosmos hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sementara Andreas (yang masih ditinggali Loki) dan Baldr sudah merinding hard rock membayangkan nasib para korban bantingan Kosmos._

 _End Flashback_

"Astaga... Jadi sekarang mereka?"

Kosmos menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dirawat di lab Fafner." jawaban gadis itu memancing kerutan di dahi murid Gemini Paradox-Integra tersebut, "Yang mana tuh? Kok kayaknya pernah liat deh."

"Yang bongkok dan juga _creepy_."

"Yang nyandera Mu- _nii-chan_ itu?"

Anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Rhea, sesaat kemudian gadis berambut panjang membahana itu menggembungkan pipinya pertanda gadis itu tidak suka, "Dia jelek, jahat, gak berperasaan, gak salah tuh ntar mereka kena racun?"

"Tenang saja, ada Freya- _sama_ dan Hagen kok. Andreas-sama mau membantu, tapi dia sedang sibuk dan ada sedikit gangguan dari Loki."

" _Oke_." Senandung riang menggantikan pouts kekanakan Rhea, dalam hati berharap ada sesuatu yang lucu menimpa Hagen, mengingat pemuda itu 11-12 otaknya dengan Hyoga. #jahatnyakaunak

Iris _dark purple_ -nya menatap layar smartphone yang dia pegang, kemudian dia menatap gadis berkulit tan di sampingnya, "Makan yuk, Kosmos~"

Ucapan Rhea membuat matanya berkilat, kemudian sebuah kata yang nyaris dapat dipastikan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Coklat!"

"Brownies!"

Baik, sekarang mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua. Karena sepertinya setelah ini toko-toko camilan akan kehabisan stok kue coklat mereka.

(TsukiRin: Disambar duo monster coklat itu... #dicekik)

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

 _Back to the Gold Saints_

Setelah Mu 'mengurus' DM yang baru saja menjadi samsak massal, seekor kucing/? mendatangi mereka, "Oi, Regulus-nya~ kenapa kalian gak ngumpul dan main sambung kata aja? Daripada diam-diam gini kan gak seru."

Regulus yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun mikirin pacarnya yang menghilang langsung jatuh kejengkang dengan super gak elit, "A- e- kok ada specter di sini!?"

Kucing nyasar itu langsung cemberut, "Aku kan cuma mampir-nya~, soalnya ada gosip baru-nya~" oh, abaikan akhiran '-nya~' specter itu, satu-satunya specter kucing yang dikenal Regulus hanya Caitsith Chesire!

"Ngapain elo kesini heh kucing kurus? Mau kena terapi akapuntur Antares?"

Kardia yang baru bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya langsung merasa semangat 45 karena seekor mangsa datang secara sukarela ke tempatnya/?, namun dia harus mundur karena di belakangnya sudah ada Pandora dan Rhadamanthys.

"Kenapa mendadak kita kedatangan tamu?"

Pandora menunjukkan sebuah undangan yang dilengkapi dengan tanda khas Ringo, yaitu cap buah apel merah segar menggoda/? Kepada para Goldies, "Kalian kira cuma kalian yang ikut? Kudengar banyak yang ikut dan salah satunya ada Kronos."

Aiolia yang mendengar ucapan Pandora langsung menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kilat, "K- K- Kronooossss?" Pikirannya melayang kepada Lithos, pelayan sekaligus adik yang dia sayangi selain Aika. Di satu sisi dia bersyukur karena Lithos tidak ikut, tapi di satu sisi dia juga khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Lithos diseret siapapun datang kemari.

'Aku harus melindungi Lithos!'

(Note: Aika: OC)

"Intinya kalian akan terkejut jika melihat yang lain datang kemari."

Milo mengerutkan dahinya, dia memandang Pandora dengan penasaran, mungkin beberapa karakter minor seperti Lionet Soma atau Galant atau Lithos sudah biasa, tapi tidak mungkin kan perempuan ular satu ini mendadak membawa seseorang kembali dari kematiannya?

Melihat reaksi Milo dan beberapa saint membuat Pandora tertawa, kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dan sedikit menyingkir. Terlihat seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka, rambut putih panjang yang nyaris menyentuh lantai, wajah rupawan dengan bibir berwarna peach serta mata yang mirip dengan kristal itu seolah membuat jantung Camus berhenti berdetak saat melihatnya.

"Serena..."

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

Nitsuki tersenyum sambil mengamati tabnya, kedatangan Serena memang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak rencananya, mungkin ini memang tidak adil bagi Thea yang masih dalam tahap PDKT dengan sang Aquarius, tapi dia ingin melihat apakah Camus pantas menerima gadis berkulit _tan_ itu atau tidak, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan temannya menjadi bayangan dari gadis lain yang (diakuinya) memiliki pesona yang tidak dimiliki temannya.

Iris _dark purple_ -nya jatuh kepada Thea, dia memiliki tubuh yang kencang dan rambut bergelombang yang selalu diimpikannya, iris _orange sunset_ -nya yang berkilau sedikit keemasan saat sedang bersemangat membuat siapapun akan berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan warna indahnya ketika kilauan itu terlihat tanpa sengaja oleh mereka, belum lagi warna rambutnya yang sewarna madu. Ditambah dengan kulit _tan_ eksotisnya yang membuatnya berpikir tentang lelehan coklat (lupakan pemikiran aneh Nitsuki), semua itu memberi nilai plus kepadanya.

Sekali lagi dia memandang Serena dari layar tabnya, kulit gadis itu agak pucat, dengan rambut putih dan warna mata yang membuatnya teringat akan kristal berkualitas tinggi yang berkilaukan, ibu kandung Siria memiliki nilai plus di sisi yang berbeda, ditambah lagi sifat mereka mungkin berbeda 180 derajat. Mungkin jika diibaratkan, Serena adalah bulan dan Thea adalah matahari. Lalu persamaan mereka adalah menaruh hati kepada balok es yang sama.

Gadis itu menghela napas, kemudian dia menyimpan tabnya dan menghampiri Thea yang masih memilih beberapa pakaian di sektor remaja. Koleksi-koleksi terbaru dan lengkap ada di mall ini, mereka sudah pergi keluar pulau dari pagi dan hanya meninggalkan secarik pesan di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Kalau tidak bisa dijamin rencana hang out khusus para gadis akan dirusak oleh para kakak yang _over protective_ setengah mati.

"Oi Nitsu, lu kangen apa sama 'suami' elu? Diem mulu, ntar baju loli kesukaan elu habis diembat orang, ngomel sepanjang bulan." Celetukan yang cukup menusuk hati dari Thea membuat gadis itu menghela napas, tapi ucapan Thea memang benar, dia pernah ketinggalan satu mode pakaian loli yang manis dan berhasil membuatnya kesal selama sebulan meskipun dia sudah memesan pakaian yang sama sebelum stok kedua datang.

"Iya iya, aku pilih baju dulu, jangan tiba-tiba ngabur ke Camus ya."

Godaannya tepat mengenai sasaran, wajah Thea langsung meranum merah, sementara Kana dan Ringo cekikikan melihat reaksi sang Ara, malas meladeni keusilan gadis yang sering dijulukinya rambut hutan itu, Thea berpura-pura kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pakaian yang akan dia pilih. Namun...

"Thea-mama kenapa mukanya merah begitu?"

"M- m- mama gak kenapa-napa kok!"

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

"Serena..."

Pria berambut turqoise itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tidak percaya, sementara yang lainnya hanya terdiam, Milo diam bukan karena terkejut, tapi karena cemas akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba Camus langsung memeluk erat gadis itu, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Perilaku yang diluar karakternya itu membuat nyaris semua orang terbelalak, Deathmask yang awalnya hendak protes memutuskan diam ketika Aiolos memberinya isyarat untuk tidak mengganggu Camus saat ini.

Diam menjadi teman mereka selama beberapa menit, perlahan Camus melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Serena, "Aku merindukanmu..." beberapa saint membeku total di tempatnya, Deathmask menatap Camus dengan tidak percaya. "A- e- i- itu... itu..."

Dite dan Shura menepuk pundak Deathmask bersamaan, kemudian kepiting itu menunjuk Camus sambil berteriak keras, "LU NGAPAIN BALOK ES!?"

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

Setelah semua kembali dan berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, Nitsuki tersenyum di ujung meja makan sambil menatap ke seluruh ruangan, "Jadi, ada beberapa peserta yang baru datang, mungkin kalian masih ingat dengan Kronos dan Lithos."

Tangan gadis itu melambai ke arah Kronos yang memakai wujud manusianya, dewa bertubuh remaja kecil itu duduk di pojokan meja sambil terus menatap Lithos yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Aiolia, siapapun yang di dekat mereka mengeluarkan keringat melihat tatapan tajam Aiolia ke Kronos, kalau pandangan manusia bisa menyetrum orang mungkin Kronos sudah terkena setruman yang bisa jadi menghanguskan badannya luar-dalam.

(TsukiRin: Aku serius lho. (b*w*)b )

"Selain itu Thanatos, Rhadamanthys, dan Minos secara resmi juga diikutkan sebagai peserta kompetisi kita."

Minos sudah berusaha mencium pipi Albafica, sementara yang bersangkutan langsung meninjunya sampai menabrak dinding di belakang kursinya. Rhadamanthys hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya melihat kelakuan kakaknya sambil membatin, 'Ya Hades- _sama_...'

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Serena..."

Semua pandangan mata di dalam ruangan itu memandang ke arah gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di samping Camus, beberapa tersenyum kepadanya, ada yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara ada juga yang berbisik satu sama lain, Siria yang duduk di dekat Serena hanya tersenyum polos sambil menatap ibu kandungnya.

Nitsuki tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelasnya, " _Sa~ let's start our party tonight_!"

Semua mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar, berbagai jenis gelas dengan berbagai jenis minuman dipegang tangan kanan mereka. " _Kanpai_ ~!"

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah, nyaris semua orang menikmati pesta itu, kecuali Yoru yang mendadak dikirimi segunung berkas dan proposal yang harus dia periksa menggantikan Julian –yang sedang plesir entah kemana bareng Sorrento-, Thanatos yang lebih memilih membaca di sudut meja makan, Rhade yang mengawasi Minos, serta Thea yang mendadak jadi murung total.

Ajaibnya Rhea menikmati pesta itu bahkan dia mau duduk di tengah-tengah Defteros dan Aspros yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka, sementara sang diva berambut belang itu menikmati jus apelnya setelah dilarang mati-matian mencicipi _wine_. #ifyouknowwhoimean

Sementara itu Kana terus menempel kepada Thea, menjaga sang kakak, kalau-kalau saja ada godaan _shinigami_ pirang a.k.a Thanatos yang sekarang berpura-pura sibuk dengan buah caturnya, maka dia siap memanggil batalion tengkoraknya. Deathmask yang melihat tingkah adik bungsunya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali meminum wine-nya.

"Ooi~ gimana kalau kita adain lomba minum wine?"

Para pengacau langsung memandang ke arah suara itu, sementara Thea –yang menantang mereka- menyeringai sambil mengambil sebuah botol wine yang masih penuh. "Kalian berani?" Kardia menyeringai sambil mengambil sebuah botol lainnya, "Kau akan kalah, bisa apa perempuan dalam lomba tanding minum?"

Manigoldo, Deathmask, Milo, Aldebaran, Hasgard mengambil botol wine masing-masing, Nitsuki yang baru saja hendak mengambil bagian langsung dihentikan oleh Aphrodite. Sambil manyun gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah para kontestan lomba minum dadakan tersebut. Hey, dia ingin membalas ucapan Kardia dan membuat kalajengking itu _hangover_ keesokan paginya!

"Bersedia? Siap? Mulai!"

Masing-masing kontestan langsung meminum botol demi botol wine yang ada di dekat mereka, ukuran besar botol itu membuat pertandingan semakin menarik, terlebih lagi wine ini dibuat pada abad 18. Apakah ini akan menjadi keuntungan bagi Kardia dan Manigoldo?

Aiolia dan beberapa saint yang tidak ikut berlomba malah menonton mereka, mereka saling berdebat siapa yang akan bertahan sampai akhir. Masing-masing menjagokan saint dari abad masing-masing.

"Mmmm, kalau tidak salah Manigoldo sering ke bar deh, pasti Manigoldo yang menang!"

Ucapan riang Regulus membuat beberapa yang tidak yakin akan kemampuan minum Kardia menganggukkan kepala, sementara Aiolia berbisik dengan Kanon sambil melirik ke arah Deathmask yang sudah mengambil botol keduanya.

Ringo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya, dia hanya bisa berharap agar tidak ada keributan yang membuat ruangan itu hancur.

\\(_\\) \\(_)/ (/_)/

3 jam kemudian.

Semua kontestan telah tepar di tempat mereka, Kardia tepar duluan setelah menghabiskan 2/3 botol keempatnya Milo sudah dihajar Sophie dan Shizen saat meminum botol keempatnya, Manigoldo yang dipergoki Katarina terpaksa mundur saat botol ketiganya baru habis, Deathmask berhenti saat melihat ekspresi Kana yang mulai tidak enak dan saat itu dia baru meraih botol keempatnya, Thea langsung diseret pergi oleh Thanatos setelah menghabiskan botol kelimanya. Hasgard dan Aldebaran menang dengan meminum 9 botol berturut-turut tanpa henti.

Aiolos dan Sisyphus menggaruk kepala mereka, saling pandang setelah melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan itu seusai pesta. Sepasang reinkarnasi itu menghela napas lelah, "Nasib..." Sisyphus mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum pasrah, kehancuran yang dihadapinya sekarang dua kali lipat daripada yang biasa dihadapinya di abad 18. "Inilah nasib menjadi yang paling tua."

Sementara yang lain sudah tidur, sepasang Sagittarius itu membersihkan ruangan dibantu oleh Ringo dan Nitsuki. Well, hari ini berakhir dengan berbagai keributan tanpa ada yang berhasil meggombal.

~~~To Be Continued~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Drabble dulu deh, drabble ThanatosxThea. #kabuuurrrrr

Warning: NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO HATE OC'S! You read my warning! If you still wanna flame or bashing my fic, just do it in my PM, use your account!

Disclaimed: enough! Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas not belongs to me, the only one belongs to me is my story and my OC, Thea.

Gombal Competition Drabble

Yours Now

Setelah mabuk karena wine yang dia minum di pesta, Thea berjalan dipapah Thanatos menuju kamarnya. Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Dewa Kematian tersebut mau melakukannya, sementara Thea terus mengoceh berbagai hal dari acara belanja mereka sampai mengenai kelakuan Camus.

"Dia benar-benar balok es kurang ajar, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Serena dan Siria tahan dengan kelakuannya. Dia mengingatkanku dengan cuaca Asgard dengan salju dan angin dingin."

Tatapan Thanatos terus terarah ke depan, setelah membuka kunci pintu kamar Thea (yang sudah terpisah sendiri dari Ringo, Nitsu, dan Natsu.), sebuah kamar yang terdiri dari kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan lemari ganti yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat mewah menyapa pandangan Thanatos.

"Kepiting, kau sudah sampai di kamarmu."

Thea menatap seisi kamarnya dengan pandangan kabur, walau begitu suaranya masih jernih, tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang mabuk berat. "Hei Thanatos... ayo kita minum lagi, kalau tidak salah di kulkas ada beberapa botol wine." Senyuman di wajah merahnya membuat Thanatos menelan ludah, astaga perempuan ini baru menghabiskan lima botol wine dan sekarang dia masih mau minum lagi? Kalau dia mabuk bisa-bisa perempuan itu habis di tangannya.

"Kau harus tidur, kepiting."

Thea menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau sudah begini. Lebih baik kau temani aku minum. Lagipula kau tadi tidak minum wine sedikitpun, apa kau takut mabuk, eh shinigami? Rupanya Tuan Besar Thanatos takut mabuk."

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, mencintainya padahal sudah tahu kalau dia punya wanita lain. Dulu baka-aniki pernah menasihatiku, tapi aku tidak mau dengar dan terus mencintai Camus, dan hasilnya sudah dapat ditebak."

Sambil tertawa getir Thea terus meminum wine-nya, kali ini gelas menjadi penghalang baginya, dia langsung minum dari botol itu. Thanatos merasa gerah dengan omongan gadis itu, sampai akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tubuh Thea ke atas kasur sambil menahan dua tangannya tanpa memperdulikan wine yang tumpah di lantai, sementara gadis itu menjerit kaget.

"Lepaskan aku, baka shinigami!"

Thanatos merendam semua pemberontakan Thea, iris matanya berkilat berbahaya. Cengkraman tangannya mengerat sampai membuat Thea meringis kesakitan, "Thana... sakit..." sang dewa kematian tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah serta mendengar nada suara Thea, "Suaramu sangat manis, kepiting. Mengingatkanku akan coklat yang sering kali disebut makanan para dewa."

Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Thea, membisikkan kata-kata manis nan beracun kepadanya."Kau terus saja terluka karena pemegang cloth simpanan Zeus itu, apa kau tidak sadar kalau dia sangat kejam kepadamu? Kau mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya, tapi apa yang dia berikan kepadamu? Cintamu hanyalah sinar menyilaukan yang tidak pantas dia dapatkan."

Menutup matanya, pemegang cloth Ara itu mengerang pelan, entah membenarkan atau menyalahkan ucapan kembaran Hypnos, "Kau tahu hal itu sejak lama, kepiting. Tapi kau membodohi dirimu dengan harapan-harapan palsu, kau menelan setiap kenyataan pahit itu dan memendamnya di dasar hatimu, menyembunyikan luka hati yang terus berdarah."

Air mata perlahan menggenangi pelupuk mata Thea, dia menggigit bibirnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Thanatos, dalam hati gadis berkulit _tan_ itu ingin membenarkan ucapan pelayan setia Hades tersebut, dia tahu kalau selama ini dia menipu dirinya, heh sepertinya dia berbakat _masochist_.

Jemari tangan sang dewa kematian mengelus pipi Thea dengan lembut, pandangan matanya perlahan melembut, "Thea... namamu berarti dewi, seseorang dengan nama seagung itu tidak pantas menderita karena permainan Aphrodite."

Menghapus air mata Thea, Thanatos menatapnya dengan intens, semakin lama jarak tubuh mereka menghilang. Demikian lupa jarak diantara wajah mereka. "Jadilah milikku, Thea. Kau lebih cocok menjadi milikku daripada menjadi miliknya."

Iris orange sunset gadis itu terfokus kepada Thanatos, perlahan sinar mata itu meredup, dia memahami maksud dari dewa itu. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku Thanatos?" suaranya lirih, lemah sebagaimana diri dan hatinya saat ini.

"Kesetiaan."

Kecupan lembut didaratkan di belakang telinga Thea, seiring dengan bisikannya yang membuat tubuh gadis berambut madu itu merinding, "Akan kuberikan kesetiaanku sampai aku mencabut nyawamu."

Memejamkan matanya, dia mulai terbuai oleh ucapan sang dewa kematian, ucapan yang ingin dia dengar dari sang Aquarius malah terucap oleh tangan kanan musuh dewinya, entah itu permainan takdir atau apa. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke iris keemasan Thanatos dengan sayu, "Aku milikmu Thanatos..."

Seringaian indah menghiasi wajah Thanatos, perlahan dia mengangkat dagu Thea. Mendaratkan kecupan sesaat di bibir lawan bicaranya, Thanatos kembali berbisik. "Demikian pula aku pada kehidupanmu saat ini, Thea."

Sebuah ciuman lembut nan manis menyatukan kedua bibir itu, manusia dan dewa kembali menjalani sebuah percintaan. Apakah takdir akan mempersatukan mereka selamanya? Ataukan hanya akan mempersinggahkan hati mereka sesaat sebelum mempertemukan mereka dengan pelabuhan hati yang sesungguhnya?

Sementara itu di luar langit malam terlihat cerah walau tidak terlihat adanya bintang ataupun rembulan, burung-burung hantu ber-uhu dengan gembira, seolah turut merayakan adanya pasangan kegelapan yang baru.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Pesta, kedatangan teman-teman dari sana-sini, adanya pasangan baru meski itu semua udah pada molor. Duh, kasian sama para Sagittarius yang harus ngemas semua kekacauan bekas pesta, semoga yang pada mabuk itu kena hukuman setimpal. *tepuk-tepuk tangan, bakar dupa Shaka*

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: Eh... gak tau mau komen apa, makasih buat yang review dan semoga aja chapter yang ini menghibur... maaf lama gak ngepos... cerita lengkapnya kenapa gak ngepos selama ini... di chapter sebelah aja #kaburrrrrr

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 7

Pagi yang cerah menyambut seisi penginapan asri nan sejuk itu dengan nyanyian riang para burung, beberapa saint yang _hangover_ segera menarik selimut mereka sampai ke atas kepala masing-masing, enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka yang Thea yang secara tidak langsung menghabiskan 7 botol wine. (Minus 1/3 botol karena Thanatos juga ikut minum dan insiden setelahnya.)

Saint yang tidak ikut kontes dan tidak meminum wine bangun seperti biasa, mereka berolahraga di daerah dekat kolam berenang atau bersantai di kamar, sementara diluar penginapan terlihat beberapa orang berjalan secepat mungkin, Nitsuki yang melihat beberapa orang tersebut segera berlari menyongsong mereka, sementara rambut _dark mint_ -nya berkibar tertiup angin mengikutinya, untung gak ada yang kecekik sama itu rambut.

Iris _deep_ _purple_ -nya berkilat senang saat melihat mereka, terlebih dengan dua saint wanita yang mengawal beberapa pria di belakang mereka. Dia langsung menubruk sambil memeluk erat mereka berdua.

"Marin! Shaina!"

Kedua wanita itu menahan keseimbangan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh setelah ditabrak Sadako berambut hijau itu, mereka hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum di balik topeng mereka. Marin mengelus rambut Nitsuki sementara Shaina mencubit pipi gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

(TsukiRin: Gah, padahal gak _chubby_ kayak authornya *kibas rambut* #dijambakNitsu)

"Tetap manja eh? Kalau begini terus mana bisa kami tenang melepasmu bolak-balik dua era terus."

Nitsuki tertawa kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kedua Silver Saint itu, "Tehe~ habis aku kangen sih~" mendengar hal itu membuat mereka pasrah, karena gadis berkimono mini itu pasti selalu menemukan alasan dan cara untuk memelukan mereka.

(TsukiRin: Dasar manja... nyadar buuuu udah emak-emaaaak! #diinjeksikembar)

Tawa di belakang mereka bertiga membuat Nitsuki melepaskan pelukannya, dia melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Sedikit cemberut (plus gembungan di pipinya), dia mendelik sang pemilik tawa tadi. "Mou~ Hakurei- _sama_ , jangan tertawa."

Saint tua tersebut tertawa semakin keras sambil mengacak rambut Nitsuki (Walau tidak membuat rambut itu berantakan sedikitpun), "Kau itu, kenapa manja begitu hah? Mana Cassiopeia yang biasanya ganas gak tanggung-tanggung kalau udah ketemu Specter?" Nitsuki langsung memanyunkan bibirnya meskipun itu hanya membuat pemilik bengkel cloth di Jamir itu tertawa semakin kencang, sementara adik kembarnya sang Grand Pope hanya tersenyum sambil mengamati sekeliling setelah melepaskan helm kebesarannya. Suasana asri yang sejuk membuat perasaannya tentram.

"Baiklah, jadi... sekarang apa tujuanmu memanggil kami hm? Apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan? Kurasa kami sudah terlalu tua untuk menggoda para gadis muda."

Hakurei menatap Nitsuki dengan jenaka, sementara gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Justru kami mau Hakurei- _sama_ dan Pope- _sama_ melatih kami semua. Soalnya beberapa saint tiba-tiba jadi pemalas begitu sampai di sini."

Hakurei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia mengangkat bahu sambil memandang sekeliling. Baginya sih santai sedikit bukan masalah, toh kan lagi libur. Sementara Sage memandang ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Dan masih belum ada Saint yang beraktivitas? Keterlaluan! Mau dikemanakan mukanya jika ditanya teman-temannya seangkatannya yang lain? Mana Sisyphus yang biasanya bangun pagi dan langsung keliling? Regulus yang harusnya membuat suasana pagi ramai? Aspros yang harusnya ngeteh di depan kamarnya sambil membaca koran?

(TsukiRin: Kek, ini hotel luas pake banget, biar kamar pada deketan tapi kalau udah mau latihan ya pada bubar kemana-mana.)

Sage mengangkat lengan bajunya dan melangkah menuju kamar berlambang Aries, dia berniat untuk membangunkan Shion dengan getokan di kepalanya sementara Hakurei cekikikan menunggu dan membayangkan reaksi kesakitan muridnya, karena dia sudah puas merasakan getokan Sage yang oh sangat sakit. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Shion terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Mu sementara koran di tangan kanannya tergulung rapi bersama lengan pakaian Shion yang juga tergulung rapi.

"Pastikan kamu membangunkan Shaka dan Asmita, jangan lupa seret mereka ke meja makan, mereka semendi tapi biasanya ketiduran kalau sudah terlalu lama. Juga Degel dan Camus, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bergerak dari perpustakaan bersama Nitsuki dan kutu buku lainnya karena kemarin saya lihat buku-buku yang dibeli Nitsuki dan Rin sampai berkardus-kardus. Saya akan membangunkan yang bandel-bandel termasuk Kardia dan Manigoldo."

Terus berbicara tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya, tanpa sengaja Shion menubruk Sage, saat dia mundur Pope abad 20 itu terkejut, walhasil Mu yang sedang berjalan menubruk pundaknya dan mundur beberapa langkah, Shion sendiri terkejut melihat Sage yang berada di depannya, dia cepat-cepat membungkuk.

(TsukiRin: Pope manggil Pope, gak mudeng aku =,=)/ )

Sage menatap Shion sambil mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, kemudian dia mengangguk pelan ke arah Mu yang bingung sambil membuka suara, matanya berkilat berbahaya lengkap dengan hawa gelap ala para Cancer. "Lama tidak berjumpa Shion. Dimana murid saya yang bandel gak ketulungan?"

Shion ingin sekali mendadak ditelan bumi, atau mungkin mengkerutkan badannya seperti Dohko, malu menjawab pertanyaan Sage karena Manigoldo masih tepar di kamarnya lengkap barengan Deathmask. "Etto... ano... Manigoldo... belum... bangun..." suaranya makin lama makin kecil, sementara Hakurei tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Shion, "Manigoldo belum bangun jam segini masih wajar. Santai saja dik."

Sage menghela napas dan mengambil koran yang dipegang Shion, dia langsung masuk ke kamar Manigoldo dan Deathmask yang ditunjuk Shion, lagian di depan kamarnya ada gambar kepiting pasti gampang cari kamar mereka. Memasuki kamar itu, sang pemimpin Sanctuary dari abad 16-18 itu menggebuk kepala duo kepiting pemalas. "BANGUN KALIAN DASAR PEMALAS!"

"Gyaaaa! _Shisou_!"

"Uwaaaa! Hantu Popeeee abad 18!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Doooh, _shishou_! Sakit tau'!"

Manigoldo memulai pagi dengan protesan yang dicuekkan sepenuh hati oleh Sage, sementara Rhea dan yang lainnya hanya menghela napas mendengar 'nyanyian pagi' Manigoldo. Yoru mengangkat bahunya sambil memainkan tab-nya, sudah biasa dengan pemandangan di depannya setelah melihatnya beberapa kali, "Dasar kepiting bodoh. Makanya bangun pagi-pagi dan jangan mabuk-mabukan kemarin."

"Keponakan kagak sopan! Apaan sih yang diajarin Aspros ke kau? Tahu sopan santun ke rekan ayahmu gak?"

Mata Yoru berkilat sadis, dia menatap Manigoldo dengan dingin. Tangannya berhenti di tengah-tengah udara, kemudian dia mematikan tab-nya dan meletakkannya di tangan Rhea. "Aku memang tidak pernah diajari apapun oleh setengah saint setengah specter abal-abal itu." Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Manigoldo yang cengok melihatnya.

"Kenapa dia mirip Defteros kalau marah?"

"Dasar inkarnasi bego."

Dan berikutnya duel tabok menabok antar para kepiting pun dimulai~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yoru berjalan keluar sambil menahan emosinya, dalam hati berharap udara segar dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang mendadak berkabut saat ini. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat Camus sedang menikmati _quality time_ bersama Serena dan Siria di taman.

Uhg! Itu perih Poseidon- _sama_!

Terlahir sebagai anak yatim piatu yang kena nasib buruk punya pengasuh alakazam ajaibnya kayak Minos dan Aiacos serta mentor yang labil emosinya kayak Kagaho seolah belum cukup membuat masa kecilnya menjadi aneh bin ajaib, lalu datang dua orang saint yang katanya rekan ayahnya lalu dia dan kakaknya dicap anak haram seenak dengkul mereka dan mengharuskannya yang masih bocah berumur lima tahun terpaksa berpisah dengan kakaknya.

Itu semua membuat murid Kanon tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan bermulut tajam penuh sindiran, tadi ucapan Manigoldo membuat luka hatinya yang terlanjur bernanah selama sepuluh tahun kembali berdarah, ditambah lagi melihat Camus dan keluarganya. Uh... hidup itu 'adil' sekali. Sampai-sampai pemuda jenius berusia 15 tahun itu ingin mengambil trisula Poseidon dan menenggelamkan seluruh benua di dunia ke lautan.

"Yoru-kun~"

Yoru berhenti dan memandang asal suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut dan manis, ah... satu-satunya malaikat cantik yang mampu mencuri hatinya selain ibu dan kakaknya. Dia menunggu gadis itu lengkap dengan senyuman yang sangat langka dilihat orang dan suara manis khusus untuk pacarnya, "Ada apa Chi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu, setelah berada di samping pemuda itu dia bertanya dengan nada super polos, sepolos tatapan khawatirnya yang membuat Yoru bingung. "Kata Manigoldo-sama tadi Yoru IMS, sakit ya? Memangnya cowok bisa datang tamu bulanan juga?"

75%

100%

"I-"

Yoru menghela napas sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Chi... aku bukan IMS..." gadis manis itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Lalu apa?" Yoru tersenyum pasrah sambil mengelus kepala Chiaki, "Aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ saja, malaikat cantik."

Chi memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?" Pemuda itu hanya bisa mencium kening Chi sambil memeluk pingganggnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kenapa ya? Melihatmu membuatku lupa alasannya."

Chiaki mengelus kepala Yoru sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya dia tahu. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan memberikan ketenangan yang dibutuhkan oleh kekasihnya. Karena gadis manis itu tahu, kalau pemuda yang mengejarnya dari kecil merupakan pemuda paling lembut dan baik hatinya di seluruh lautan meskipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Semua orang di ruang makan terkejut melihat Thanatos datang sambil menggandeng tangan Thea, Milo, Kanon dan Aiolia bertukar pandangan mata. Kanon mengucek matanya berulang kali, Saga dan Aiolos kompak mengerutkan dahi mereka, Mu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, Aldebaran berhenti berbicara dengan Hasgard,DM sudah nyaris meledak melihat tangan Thanatos seenaknya menggandeng tangan Thea tapi buru-buru ditahan Manigoldo.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Thea duduk di sisi kiri Nitsu sambil menatap balik mereka, Aiolos menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan memotong lauknya, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kamu akrab ya dengan Thanatos."

Marin dan Shaina mengerutkan dahi mereka mendengar perkataan Aiolos, entah kenapa telinga mereka gatal saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Walau ingin protes, namun mereka hanya diam. Mereka sedang menanti jawaban Thea yang mereka yakini akan menusuk hati Thanatos.

Gadis berkulit _tan_ itu mengangkat bahunya sambil menyuapkan roti bakar ke mulutnya, dia melirik Thanatos yang memakan bubur ayamnya dengan tenang. Yakin dewa kematian itu tidak akan memberikan rekasi, dia mengambil roti bakar isi coklat dan membalas ucapan Aiolos. "Kami pacaran."

Seluruh pergerakan di ruangan itu terhenti, kecuali Thanatos dan Thea yang asyik dengan sarapan mereka. Nitsuki memandang Thea sesaat, kemudian dia melanjutkan sarapannya. Beberapa saint menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mengamati Thea dan Thanatos bergantian. Demikian pula kedua silver saint itu.

Kana yang dari tadi sudah panas langsung berdiri sambil memandang Thea dengan raut wajah gusar dan kecewa. " _Nee-chan_ pembohong! Kata _nee-chan_ , _nee-chan_ tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan dewa itu!"

Gadis kecil itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan Thea yang terpaku diam di tempatnya, sementara gadis berkulit _tan_ itu menatap kepergian adiknya dengan agak kecewa. Dia tahu kalau Kana sangat membenci ayah kandungnya, tapi dia tidak menyangka reaksi adiknya akan sampai seperti ini. Tatapannya beralih kepada orang-orang di belakangnya karena hawa di belakang punggungnya sama sekali tidak enak.

Deathmask memandang Thea seolah dia sudah gila, pria Italia itu jelas marah seperti Kana. Shaina dan Marin menghela napas, kecewa? Mereka jelas kecewa dengan gadis Italia-Yunani tersebut. Hey! Memangnya kau mau teman atau adikmu berpacaran dengan salah satu musuhmu? Apalagi jika musuh itu merupakan makhluk paling songong yang pernah ada dan membuat tanganmu gatal ingin menaboknya sekuat tenaga.

Belum ditambah dengan Milo dan Aiolia yang nyaris ingin meninju gadis itu, nyaris semua saint kecewa dengan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi pemilik cloth Scorpio tersebut, diam-diam dia berharap Thea mampu membuat Camus _move on_ dari penyakit lamanya. Sementara Aiolia di satu sisi merasa gagal mengajari dan memberi contoh kepada gadis yang menjadi teman _sparring_ -nya, di sisi lainnya dia ingin meninjunya dan membuat gadis itu menyadari kesalahan pilihannya.

Thea memandang mereka bertiga, dalam hati dia sangat terpukul dengan reaksi mereka. Sudah cukup Kana yang menganggapnya pembohong dan sekarang beberapa orang yang cukup dekat dengannya ikut menyudutkannya dalam diam.

"Thea, ikut aku sekarang."

Ucapan Deathmask terdengar mirip dengan vonis ceramah panjang membosankan Shaka, namun gadis itu masih saja mengekorinya, meninggalkan roti bakar coklatnya tersisa setengah di piring. Meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi suasana mencekam.

 _Skip time!_

Keluar dari ruangan santai yang menjadi ruangan hukuman selama beberapa saat, Thea duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu sambil memijat kepalanya. Dia pusing, omelan Deathmask membuat hatinya dongkol dan juga lelah.

Awalnya dia hendak bercerita dengan Shaina dan Marin yang sedang bersantai, namun melihat sikap Shaina dia langsung menyadari ada masalah. Dan itu pasti masalah hubungannya dengan Thanatos, _Sweet_ Athena! Apa mereka tidak bisa diam sebentar?

Suara Shaina semakin pekat dengan sindiran-sindiran pedas khasnya, sementara wajah bertopengnya terfokus kepada Marin. Semakin lama sindiran-sindiran Shaina membuat telinga Saint Ara itu semakin pedas, akhirnya dia berdiri sambil menendang barang apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Bagus, pojokkan saja aku. Sudutkan saja tanpa kalian lihat penyebabnya!"

Shaina menghela napas sambil menatapnya, "Penyebab? Kurasa kami tidak perlu mendengarnya. Thea. Kau tahu peratur—"

"AKU TAHU PERATURAN KITA TAPI APA KAU SUDAH MENDENGAR ALASANKU MENERIMA DEWA KEMATIAN ITU?"

Thea sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia menatap Shaina dengan marah, sementara saint berambut hijau itu tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Saint tidak boleh menjalin kasih dengan pihak musuh, aturan tidak tertulis dan tidak terucap itu selalu tertanam jauh di dalam pikiran mereka. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau Thea justru akan melanggar aturan itu.

"Kalau kau beralasan lelah menunggu Camus, itu berarti kesetiaanmu perlu dipertanyakan."

Thea terhenyak kembali di kursinya seolah ada beban berat ditimpakan ke pundaknya secara mendadak, siku tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas sandaran kursi sementara dia memijat dahinya. Setia? Dia lebih dari itu, jika dia melihat teman-temannya di Rodorio yang sama-sama mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia lebih dari sekedar kata setia.

Marin menghela napas, situasi yang tidak konduktif itu akan terus berlanjut jika tidak ada yang berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dua orang berkepala panas dan bertemperamen bak gunung berapi aktif jika mereka bertengkar? Dia duduk di dekat Thea dan memegang tangannya.

"Kau lelah Thea? Lelah menanti dia menyadari perasaanmu sehingga kau berpaling dari Camus?"

Thea mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak lelah, dia sama sekali tidak lelah. Jika dihitung-hitung semenjak dia pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada Camus, satu-satunya yang menandingi kemampuannya menanti Camus hanyalah Nitsuki, dan itu membuatnya iri setengah mati kepada gadis keturunan Jepang-Cina itu saat mendengar penantiannya selama 10 tahun terbayar, terlebih saat melihat Rhea dan Yoru yang datang dari masa depan. Namun rasa iri itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Camus.

"Atau kau tidak tahu kalau Camus mencintai orang lain? Tidak tahu kalau dia selalu memikirkannya?"

Apa dia tahu kalau Camus mencintai Serena? Apa dia tahu kalau Camus selalu memikirkan gadis beriris bak kristal itu? Ya! Dia tahu Camus mencintai Serena, dia tahu Camus selalu memikirkan Serena, dia tahu kesetiaan pria itu ada untuk gadis itu. tapi dia nekad! Berharap pada ketidakpastian akan cintanya terbalas, berharap agar Camus berpaling kepadanya. Dengan pemikiran dan harapan penuh omong kosong itu dia membuang tahun demi tahun menanti pria asal Prancis itu, sambil belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita. Dia terus menantinya.

"Aku tahu..."

Marin menghela napas lega, dia tahu gadis itu tidak mungkin lelah ataupun tidak tahu kondisi Camus, sekarang dia yakin kalau ada faktor lain yang membuat Thea melepas perasaannya kepada Camus. Shaina mengamati situasi, dia memang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tapi dia sama seperti Marin, awalnya dia memang kesal, tapi setelah melihat kondisi Thea yang bisa disamakan dengan orang depresi, sekarang dia paham pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerima Thanatos?"

Suara Marin memecahkan keheningan, beberapa Gold Saint menatap mereka. Menanti jawaban gadis itu dengan tegang. Setelah mengalami pergolakan batin, Thea membuka mulutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku sadar diri bahwa aku tidak punya kesempatan..."

Marin terdiam membeku, demikian pula Gold Saint lain yang mendengarkan mereka, sementara Shaina terlonjak dari kursinya. Sementara Thea masih menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dia juga menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengatur agar suaranya tetap tenang.

"Aku selalu menunggu, aku berusaha untuk setia seperti Nitsuki. Aku juga sudah berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu hatinya, aku berusaha agar bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan meskipun aku selalu berusaha... semakin lama sifatnya semakin dingin, batas jarak antara kami semakin nyata setiap saat."

Nitsu yang mendengar namanya diucapkan mendadak merasa bersalah, dia selalu ingat rencananya mendatangkan Serena untuk memastikan sikap Camus. Tapi sekarang dia merasa yang dia lakukan membuat Thea kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Camus. Rin menghela napas, ucapan sang Ara sudah dapat dia duga.

Milo yang mendengar ucapan Thea mendadak lemas, alasan Thea sudah lebih dari cukup memadamkan niatnya untuk memberi gadis itu pelajaran, malah sekarang dia ingin menyadarkan Camus yang sedang menikmati _family time_ dengan Serena dan Siria di taman yang jauh dari ruangan mereka.

"Aku mau istirahat..."

Meninggalkan mereka semua, Thea kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur, menenangkan pikirannya sesaat dengan tidur mungkin merupakan pilihan yang baik, gadis itu memejamkan matanya walau jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Terbangun setengah jam kemudian, Thea bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencuci mukanya, setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah meja rias. Memandang ke arah cermin meja seolah menetapkan sesuatu, dia mengambil gunting rambut yang tajam. Tepat pada saat itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin, gadis itu menanti pintunya dibuka. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Serena masuk ke kamarnya. "Ano, Nitsuki- _san_ bil—"

Ucapan gadis berambut panjang itu terhenti saat melihat Thea memandang guntingnya dengan penuh minat. Mendadak dia merasa merinding dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Thea, "Ma- maaf sudah mengganggu!"

Thea mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu sambil mengerutkan dahinya, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memotong rambutnya sampai bahu. Mengamati cermin sambil tersenyum puas, dia memasukkan sisa-sisa rambutnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Lebih bagus daripada yang kukira."

Serena yang mengintip sedikit mendadak memerah wajahnya, perlahan dia kembali masuk dan mendekati Thea yang sedang memilih baju. "Ano..."

"Ya? Nitsuki tadi bilang apa?"

Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, meremas tangannya Serena memiringkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai percakapan, "Ano... Nitsuki- _san_ bilang kalau Thea- _san_ harus sarapan..."

Tersenyum mendengar ucapan Serena, Thea menghela napas sambil menyimpan guntingnya. "Terima kasih, tapi kurasa aku tidak mau makan saat ini." Tidak lama kemudian dia menatap ibu kandung Siria tersebut, menyadari pandangannya ke arah rambut barunya dia mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau mau kupotongkan rambutmu?"

Serena menatap Thea dengan terkejut, bingung bagaimana Thea bisa tahu apa yang dia mau, "Eeeh? Boleh?" Thea mengangguk sambil menarik kursi di depan meja rias dan mengambil kain panjang, "Kau hanya tinggal bilang ingin potongan seperti apa."

"... aku mau model yang seperti ini!"

Serena menunjukkan Thea sebuah foto dengan model rambut yang sangat dia inginkan selama ini, Thea memandang foto itu selama beberapa saat dan mengangguk, "Ayo duduk, akan kupotongkan rambutmu."

 _Skip time!_

Thea memandang rambut Serena sambil tersenyum puas, sementara gadis bermata kristal itu memandang hasil kerja Thea dengan mata berbinar-binar. " _Arigatou_ Thea- _san_ , aku suka potongannya." Gadis berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan _tank_ - _top_ putih seperut dan celana jins biru gelap sepaha.

" _Not bad_."

Serena tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Thea, entah karena sifat berani Thea dalam hal fashion atau menahan _sweatdrop_ -nya saat melihat tingkah Thea yang bisa disamakan dengan wanita-wanita dari benua barat lainnya.

"Ayo Serena~ aku merubah pikiranku, aku sangat lapar~"

Gadis beriris kristal itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Thea. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan~" mereka berdua keluar sambil tertawa dan memasuki ruang makan, setelah memastikan rambut Serena tertata rapi. Thea menepuk pundaknya dan membiarkan dia mendekati Camus, sementara dia mendekati Thanatos yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Kau cantik dengan potongan rambut barumu, Serena."

Thea memejamkan mata saat mendengar pujian Camus, entah kenapa hatinya masih berdenyut sakit saat mendengarnya, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menatap Thanatos yang menunggunya.

' _Jadi ini akhirnya...'_

"Kau lamban, kepiting."

"Sesukaku, tuan besar manja. Aku tidak merugikanmu ataupun menghabiskan waktumu dengan hal tidak berguna."

Thanatos menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban Thea, itu yang dia harapkan. Nada sadis Thea sama sekali tidak berkurang (walau dia sebal dibilang manja oleh Thea), sementara Thea memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Thanatos. Dia butuh sandaran saat ini dan satu-satunya harapannya adalah sang dewa kematian.

"Thanatos..."

Suara lirih itu meluncur dari bibir Thea, Thanatos memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan satu tangan dan meraih tangan kanannya. Kecupan di punggung tangan Thea menjadi jawaban untuk panggilannya, seolah membalut luka hati gadis berambut sewarna madu itu dengan lembut. "Setiaku milikmu... jangan kau ragukan itu..."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian dia membuka matanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku milikmu..." Thanatos menyeringai, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik kini berada di genggamannya, tidak akan dia lepaskan sekali pun. "Semua tahu kau milikku..."

' _Sayonara... Aquarius Camus...'_

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tatapan Camus terarah kepadanya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan sesaat. Kemudian pandangan itu melembut saat dia kembali berbicara dengan Serena dan Siria yang baru datang.

~~~~To Be Continued~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Thea udah ngaku kalau dia pacaran dengan Thanatos, meskipun dia harus diamuk Deathmask dan yang lain bahkan sampai kelai dengan Shaina, tapi kalau itu demi kebahagiaan dan kebebasan Camus apapun akan dia lakukan sekaligus menghormati kesetiaan Camus kepada Serena. Lagipula lebih baik melepaskan diri daripada menyiksa diri kan?

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: Beneran maaaaaaaaaaaaaf banget baru bisa update sekarang, bukannya TsukiRin gak mau, tapi karena banyak perihal. Dari sambungan wifi di komputer disembunyiin papa, gak bisa thetering karena sambungan kabel USB soak, sampeeeeeeee _password_ wifi diganti dan hasilnya internet gak bisa nyambung! Belum selesai sampai situ, jaingan internet suka ada gangguan walhasil gak _connect_ lagi! *banting meja-kursi, lempar mesin cuci* Duuuh dewiiii! Kayaknya banyak kena gak untung deh, padahal pas liburan kuliah ini ngetiknyaaaaaaaaa! Hiks mamiiiiih *nangis glundungan di jembatan Tayan #nak

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 8

Ringo menghela napas saat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul dengan orang terkasih mereka, sementara dia harus menemani kakaknya yang masih bertengkar ababil dengan pacarnya. Dia melirik lemas Natsuki yang sedang asyik mojok sambil baca buku sama Touma dan Marin. Yoru yang sedang makan bersama pacarnya. Rhea? Plis... keponakan seksinya yang satu itu sedang ber- _messager_ ria dengan pacarnya sambil makan. Thea? Jangan tanya, dia lagi sama Thanatos di pojok meja, berasa dunia milik berdua.

Lelah, Ringo lelah dengan _lovey_ - _dovey_ satu ruangan dan juga kakaknya. 'Makanya cari pacar yang _background_ cintanya jelas kaaaaak. Jangan menggantung kayak lagu Melly Goeslow ituuuuu.' Ingin rasanya dia berteriak begitu di depan wajah kakaknya, tapi mana tega dia. Kakaknya terlalu manis untuk dibuat nangis, lagipula mana mungkin dia membuat kakaknya menangis! Yang ada dia gantung diri duluan.

Pasrah dengan keadaan kakaknya yang masih dalam kondisi rawan letusan layaknya gunung berapi Kanon tanpa Defteros –apaan nih?– Rin hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, lalu menikmati teh aroma melati bersama Hakurei sambil mengamati kakaknya yang sedang sibuk mengurus laporan yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Sampai kapan sih _aneki_ mau begini terus? Gak capek ya kelai mulu?"

Tanyakan pada laut yang dicintai setengah mati keponakan laki-lakimu nak. Bukan kamu aja yang capek. _Author_ -mu yang loli ini juga capek lahir batin nyari ide apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan perkelahian mereka selain _affair_ dia sama Sisyphus. #ditenggelaminkerawarawa

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aspros pusing.

Ya dia pusing setengah mati. Walau muka sinisnya tidak memperlihatkan kalau dia sebenarnya risau dituduh tidak setia oleh Nitsuki, demi kanvas Hades Alone terkutuklah penyebar gosip itu. Dia hanya merasa terlalu lelah dengan semua laporan yang dia periksa dan misi yang dia jalankan sehingga berbaring di pangkuan Sisyphus setelah ditawarkan oleh pemilik Cloth Sagittarius itu. _Just that_! Bukan masih menyimpan rasa ulala tralala trilili dengan suami Odette. Dia tidak mau dibantai wanita itu!

Sekarang dia duduk di teras depan, setelah deklarasi nekad Thea mengenai hubungannya dengan Thanatos mendadak dia rasanya diejek oleh teman akrab Nitsuki yang satu itu. Defteros cuek sama dia, bosan melihatnya duduk dengan ekspresi itu-itu mulu.

" _Sesekali jujur kenapa sih? Rugi lho kalau gak jujur. Apalagi masalah ginian. Makanya komunikasi. Komunikasiiiiiiiii. Cinta tuh perlu yang namanya komunikasi. Ngerti gak? Ko. Mu. Ni. Ka. Si."_

Rasanya dia ingin mencekik Defteros saat mendengar adiknya yang berkulit _tan_ itu berbicara seperti itu, iya dia tahu jujur itu baik dan komunikasi itu penting, minta maaf merupakan jalan penyelesaian terbaik. TAPI GIMANA CARANYA itu lho yang bikin kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Masa' cuma minta maaf biasa atau cuma sekedar makan malam romantis? Udah picisan woooyyyy gak level dong buat Gemini satu ini.

(TsukiRin: *gebuk Aspros berulang kali*)

Menghela napas beberapa kali, Aspros sibuk berpikir sampai tidak menyadari Rhea berada di koridor tidak jauh darinya, mata gadis itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Rhea POV.

 _Ok_ , ini pagi yang cerah, suasananya juga bagus, banyak yang lagi _lovey_ - _dovey_ sama pasangan masing-masing, _messager_ dengan Alvis- _kun_ lancar, paket banyak dan wifi lancar, Yoru lagi mesra-mesraan dengan Chi- _chan_. _Perfecto_!

 _Well_ , seharusnya itu yang kukatakan. Tapi mengingat adanya hawa suram dan tidak mengenakkan dari Gemini abal-abal abad 18 itu, suasana enak begini jadi super gak enak. Ada apa lagi sih tuh orang? Gerutu-gerutu gak jelas, hela napas gak ada sebab, apa perlu kupanggil perawat RSJ?

Melihat hawa gak nyaman dari orang itu sama dengan mama, mana mungkin kubiarkan kan? Mama, Rhea masih anak yang berbakti dengan orang tua kok biarpun punya papa bajigung kayak dia. Karena itu kali ini aja Rhea bakalan jadi Cupid buat kalian berdua.

Rhea POV End

Gemini berambut belang itu mendekati Aspros dan duduk di sampingnya, dia menyeringai sambil sedikit meng- _copy_ ucapan Defteros, sang paman tersayang. "Makanya komunikasi dijaga, akibatnya gini kan? Pusing sendiri."

Aspros mendelik ke arah Rhea, tapi yang dideliki malah cuek-cuek bebek sambil meneruskan kalimatnya, "Jadi kau mau bagaimana? Minta maaf ke mama? Atau cuma sekedar menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kalian tanpa meminta maaf? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau mama bukan _super_ _woman_ yang tahan banting dibiarkan seperti itu."

Rhea mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya saat mendengar nada pemberitahuan ada yang mengirim _chat_ kepadanya, senyumnya terpampang dengan nyata bersamaan dengan gerak tubuhnya yang semakin rileks di kursi santai itu. " _Well, think about it_ aku mau _video_ _call_ dengan kekasihku dulu, _chatting_ makai _messeger fb_ terlalu lama. Mungkin lain kali akan kukenalkan dia, dia sangat _gentleman_ dan pandai menyenangkan hati perempuan. Benar-benar tipe impian!"

Jleb!

Hawa gelap Aspros makin kuat, terlebih setelah mendengar ucapan anak gadisnya. Hey! Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau anaknya sudah punya pacar di usianya yang masih belia! Masih 15 tahun! Masih muda! Dan apa-apaan tadi Rhea menekan penyebutan pada kata ' _gentleman'_? Dia _gentleman_ juga! Pandai menyenangkan hati perempuan? Sudah sering Nitsuki dia buat merah sampai ke telinga karenanya! Belum lagi kalimat terakhirnya, ugh!

Mau tidak mau dia mengamati Rhea yang sedang bertelpon mesra, duh indahnya LDR ketika orang melihat. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Rhea memerah, persis seperti Nitsuki. Atau ketika dia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu atau gelisah? Imut! Kalau pria itu gak gaptek mungkin sudah difotonya berulang kali. #stopPros

"Iya, _bye_ ~"

Rhea memandang Aspros dengan pandangan bosan, dia tahu kalau dirinya terus diamati oleh ayah kandungnya itu dan sejujurnya tidak begitu suka diperhatikan pria yang seenak dengkulnya membuang dia dulu. "Kenapa? Ngiri? Makanya cepetan baikan dengan mama!"

Jleb!

Dua kali ucapan gadis itu menusuk jantungnya, Aspros menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi, beruntung kursi itu empuk karena memiliki bantalannya. Kalau tidak kasihan tulang punggungnya. "Dasar payah dasar lemah, kalau segitu saja berhasil membuatmu _down_ , kau perlu psikiater."

"Diam bocah cerewet, kau persis mamamu."

" _Thank you very much Mr_.Gemini, _it's better than you said we looks alike_. _You know I didn't wanna that._ "

Jlebb!

Apa anaknya tidak puas membuat ayahnya ingin pundung di pojokan? Rhea mengambil majalah remaja yang berada di bawah meja dan membacanya. "Jadi? Kau maunya baikan atau hanya sekedar menjelaskan? Kalau kau memilih yang kedua, gengsimu memang keterlaluan jahat."

Aspros menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, bagaimanapun dia gengsi minta maaf kalau boleh jujur. Tapi mau ditaruh kemana perasaan jujurnya –yang katanya dia juga sayang sama Nitsu– kalau hanya sekedar menjelaskan? Apalagi ucapan Rhea membuat telinga dan hatinya panas, sejujurnya dia merasa ditantang. Akhirnya dia mengambil majalah remaja yang sedang dipegang Rhea dan menatapnya dengan serius, "Minta maaf."

Mata Rhea berkilat senang, senang bisa memanipulasi pria di depannya walau hanya manipulasi sederhana seperti ini, dalam hati dia sudah bersorak dan menari kesenangan, ini pasti akan sangat sangat menarik. " _Well, I will help you_. _Come with me now._ "

Jangan tanya berikutnya mereka kemana, yang jelas Aspros jadi babu dadakan anaknya. Gak! Bukan karena non Ares satu itu mendadak muncul Ares-nya, tapi karena barang bawaannya banyak dan Aspros masih ngerasa dirinya itu lelaki. #diinjak

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pagi ini saaaaangaaaaaaaat aneh.

Aneh? Kenapa aneh? Ya aneh! Rhea dan Aspros yang biasanya kayak kucing sama anjing yang kalau dekat-dekat tanpa Defteros bakalan terjadi perang 1000 hari malah nempel barengan dari tadi. Kardia yang melihatnya langsung merinding dan nempel ke Degel, sementara yang ditempeli malah cuek bebek dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Manigoldo yang sedang menggoda Katarina tanpa henti langsung tertawa melihat Kardia, "Oi oi Kar, kagak puas apa lu dibantai Gracel?" Kalajengking abad 18 itu geleng-geleng kepala sambil nunjuk ke arah Rhea dan Aspros yang sedang berdiskusi entah apa itu, dengan penuh keseriusan sambil melihat majalah bertumpuk diantara mereka.

Manigoldo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka, kemudian mulut kepiting itu terbuka lebar. Hey! Mereka berdua itu kan statusnya 'amat sangat tidak bersahabat'! Lalu kenapa mendadak jadi nempel kayak perangko sama amplop begitu? Oh _no_ , Manigoldo merasa perlu menjauh untuk mencari tempat aman, siapa tahu itu tenang sebelum badai? Tapi dia tidak mau meninggalkan Katarina yang betah di taman, pelayan manis sekaligus pacarnya sangat suka taman yang hijau. Mana tega dia ninggalin pacarnya sendirian?

Sementara itu Kronos yang sedang dalam mode manisnya membantu Lithos di dapur membuat camilan untuk sore nanti, mengawasi gadis itu agar tidak salah memasukkan garam atau gula. Sebenarnya, dewa itu memang tidak mengerti memasak, tapi paling tidak dia tahu kalau satu bahan dicampur dengan bumbu yang satu akan enak dan jika dicampur bumbu yang lain tidak akan enak hanya dari melihatnya.

El Cid dan Shura? Cuekkan mereka. Mereka lebih senang berlatih daripada mencari orang untuk digombali ataupun berusaha menarik perhatian untuk digombal. Bahkan mereka sepakat hanya akan menonton saja usaha teman-teman mereka menggombal sana-sini.

Hasgard dan Aldebaran sedang tanding catur sambil ngemil sehat a.k.a makan buah, Shion dan Mu sedang santai menikmati teh pagi sambil berbincang harmonis, Saga dan Kanon? Pliss... itu Kanon lagi main PS 2 lalu Saga dicuekin, ya udin~ Saga langsung ngeloyor bareng Aiolos keliling entah kemana berdua aja.

Marin dan Shaina sendiri sedang latihan bareng OC-OC cewek lain termasuk Thea, tapi bedanya sekarang Thea ditemenin sama Thanatos yang lagi main catur bareng Rhadamanthys. Gak jauh dari Rhade, ada Minos yang lagi duduk cemberut. Kenapa cemberut? Yayang Albafica-nya lagi gak bisa diganggu, dia lagi nanam mawar bareng Aphrodite dan udah dipagarin sama Aphrodite-nya dengan tulisan besar-besar.

[DILARANG MENGGANGGU, YANG GANGGU BERARTI SIAP DIJADIIN SANTAPAN PIRANHA]

Hakurei dan Sage? Mereka sedang bersantai menikmati liburan gratis ini sambil ngeteh, walau mereka gak kenal beberapa OC lain dari abad setelah mereka, tapi sepasang kembar Cancer itu cukup enjoy karena rata-rata dari para anggota baru itu mudah bergaul dan enak diajak ngobrol walau...

Sage berbisik ke arah kakak kembarnya, tatapannya terarah kepada Rhea yang sedang asyik mencatat entah apa di buku catatannya dan Yoru yang sedang bersama Chi. "Itu cewek yang mirip Nitsu dengan cowok yang mirip Aspros itu siapa ya? Reinkarnasi mereka?"

Bukan kek, bukan... *TsukiRin kipas-kipas* *Hakurei _speechless_ aja dah*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kau mau membuat acara makan malam romantis picisan nona Ares?"

Aspros memicingkan mata saat melihat buku catatan yang penuh rencana A, B, C dan seterusnya milik Rhea. Walau anaknya penuh ide mengejutkan dan segar tapi kalau intinya hanya itu ya percuma. Mana mau dia kalau hanya sekedar makan malam romantis picisan begitu! Kalau mau makan malam berdua setiap hari juga dia bisa!

"Diam pak tua! Kau kira gampang membuat _event_ yang sesuai dengan kemauan gengsimu yang setinggi Lost Canvas itu heh? Kalau kau tidak setuju ya kerjakan sendiri sana!"

Rhea gatal mau melempar buku catatannya ke wajah menyebalkan Aspros, oh dia baru ingat kalau wajah adiknya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan pria itu. TAPI tidak pernah wajah Yoru menyebalkan di matanya sepanjang ingatannya! Dia lupa kalau pria yang berada di sampingnya ini **LUAR BIASA** menyebalkan.

Aspros diam, jujur saja dia tidak tahan ingin membalas ucapan Rhea, tapi mengingat wajah Rhea mirip dengan Nitsuki (minus struktur tulang leher jenjangnya yang mirip dengan pria itu.) dia agak cemas kalau temperamen Rhea akan sangat mirip dengan ibunya juga. Bisa mati dia kalau Rhea sampai marah besar. Bisa-bisa berikutnya bukan kakinya saja yang jadi korban seperti dulu, tapi bisa jadi wajahnya yang (dia akui sangat) tampan.

(TsukiRin: NARSIS! *tampol Aspros pakai cermin keramat di rumah*)

"Dengar. Makan malam romantis itu mungkin terdengar picisan, kuno dan sebagainya. Itu memang hal paling biasa bagi pasangan kekasih yang sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua atau cara meminta maaf paling gampang selain membelikannya bunga atau coklat plus 1001 bujuk rayu gombal murahan yang bisa didengar setiap 3 detik sekali. Tapi estetikanya berada pada perilaku pria kepada pasangannya. Bagaimana pria itu membuat pasangannya merasa spesial dan satu-satunya perempuan yang berarti bagi pria itu. Mengerti?"

Ceramah kilat Rhea membuat Aspros tercengang setelah mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa dia tahu sampai sejauh itu? Demi petir Zeus apa-apaan pendidikan remaja zaman modern!? Tapi mau tidak mau dia menganggukkan kepalanya agar anak itu tetap tenang walau dia ragu anak itu akan senang.

"Jadi kusarankan kau mendekati mama dan sedikit merayunya untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu denganmu, sekarang jam 11 siang, aku bisa mengurus urusan dapur dan banyak perempuan yang ahli dapur disini, dengan kata lain makan siang dan makan malam bisa kami urus. Kalian pergi ke kolam renang atau pergi menemani mama _spa_ atau sekedar _jogging_ sore nanti, lalu jangan lupa beri perhatian ke mama. Kau 27 tahun saat Holy War abad 18 terjadi, jadi kurasa kau pasti punya segudang pengalaman memberi perhatian yang meluluhkan hati wanita. Ingat! Jangan sekali-kali kau cuekkan! Kalau kau cuekkan maka rencana ini akan berantakan! Dan aku akan mengatur suasana makan malam kalian, jangan bilang aku tidak tahu suasana kesukaan mama, mama sangat menyukai hutan dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatur suasana seperti itu. Kau beruntung kita bukan di hotel bertingkat."

Petuah yang panjangnya mirip ceramah Asmita itu membuat Aspros sedikit tertegun, hey! Dia baru saja diberi tips cara berbaikan dengan anak usia 15 tahun? Terlebih lagi yang memberinya tips itu Specter Hades yang katanya tidak mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang? Uh... tapi mengingat siapa ibu Specter di depannya seharusnya dia tidak heran, Nitsuki sangat ahli dalam masalah pengatur suasana romantis, dulu dia selalu suka pulang ke kuilnya saat makan malam setiap selesai melaksanakan misi, karena itu berarti suasana temaram kesukaannya, makanan enak buatan Nitsuki, dan _wine_ yang menggoda selera untuk terjaga sepanjang malam.

Rhea masih sibuk berceloteh sambil memandang isi dari majalah-majalah yang ada, dalam kepalanya sudah terbayang dekorasi yang akan sangat disukai ibunya yang memang dasarnya pecinta alam dan langit penuh bintang bersama satu rembulan indah milik Artemis.

 _Skip time!_

Jadi disinilah dia, dalam kamarnya dan sedang sedang memikirkan kalimat-kalimat romantis yang bisa membuat Nitsu meleleh. Gak, Aspros gak berniat ngegombal sekarang karena dia sedang menunggu yang lain selesai menggombal, apalagi dia berniat menang karena ingat bocoran dari author Rhea dan Yoru kalau hadiahnya acara _wedding_ yang gak bakalan bisa dia dapatkan setelah kembali ke abadnya sendiri dan _honeymoon_ berdua ke Hawaii meski berangkatnya barengan yang lain.

Eeeeeeh? Dia ngebocorin hadiahnya? _Well_... sebaiknya sekarang tuh calon elit Pope mending sembunyi karena saat ini TsukiRin sedang mengambil gergajinya di garasi motor rumahnya dan bersiap membelah sang Gemini menjadi mayat dengan tujuh bagian. #gubrak

 _Bzzzzzzzt! Piiiiip! Pengulangan adegan!_

– _Harap tidak melakukan hal diatas di rumah!-_

Menggumam sambil membaca buku yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dia gumamkan, Gemini kakak abad 18 itu menghela napas, sebenarnya susah kalau mau membuat Nitsu _melting_ di saat dia lagi dalam kondisi tangki emosi siaga 3 –gak usah dibahas itu akibat siapa ya- Tapi dia gak mau kena semprot Rhea lagi. Jujur aja, tuh anak bahkan ceramahnya lebih panjang dari Asmita dan satu kali saja sudah cukup, gak perlu dua-tiga kali dah.

Defteros yang baru saja selesai membakar kulitnya biar makin eksotis cekikikan melihat kakak kembarnya seperti itu, sementara Aspros mencuekkannya. Tapi gak perlu cerita pun penjaga gunung Kanon itu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan abang kembarnya, "Kena semprot Rhea kan ujung-ujungnya lu? Sukuuuuuuuurrrr enak gak kena semprot sama anak perempuanmu bang?"

Dan satu kedutan mampir di pelipis Aspros, dia tetap berusaha konsentrasi memutar otaknya. Memikirkan kalimat untuk mengajak Nitsuki keluar atau melakukan sesuatu bersama itu sangat sulit saat perempuan itu marah, kemarin pas mereka kelai malah Nitsu yang minta maaf yang ujung-ujungnya membuat dirinya jadian dengan Silver Saint itu. Dooh...

Sekali lagi, Aspros pusing...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kronos _speechless_ , dia _speechless_ melihat Lithos yang salah memasukkan antara tepung dan gula halus padahal dia cuma meleng sedikit untuk menjawab sapaan Thanatos yang datang ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Dia melihat ekpresi cemas Lithos dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak ekspresinya, tapi dia juga gak bisa mengubah gula halus itu jadi tepung. Mau nyalahin Lithos juga gak bisa, soalnya itu tempat gula sama tepung warnanya sama dan gak ada tulisan yang ngasi tahu benda apa yang ada di dalam tempat itu dalam bahasa Yunani.

"... kita bikin ulang saja yuk?"

Mengangguk, Lithos membuang bahan yang dia masukkan ke dalam loyang untuk mengaduk adonan tadi ke dalam kantong sampah dengan pasrah. Kronos mengangkat lengan pakaiannya, memutuskan untuk ikut membuat kue daripada ada kejadian seperti ini lagi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tempat tepung, "Mau buat cemilan apa?"

"Kue karamel seperti yang ada di kotak gambar bergerak tadi pagi..."

Kronos diam, dia memandang Lithos sejenak. Tidak jadi memasukkan tepung yang dia pegang ke dalam tempat adonan kue. Seingatnya gak ada tepung di resep yang mereka tonton bersama pagi tadi saat sarapan, "Kamu ingat bahannya apa?" Lithos mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat bahan apa saja yang perlu dia masukkan.

"Itu... telur 10... lalu susu kaleng yang kental itu pakai 1 kaleng... vanili? Vanila? Errr... antara dua itu dikasi sedikit... lalu gula pasir dijadikan karamel di dasar loyang dulu... mmmm... tepung pakai gak ya..."

"..."

Ayah para Olympian itu _speechless_ lagi, ingatan Lithos kalau masalah masakan memang agak dibawah rata-rata, ditambah lagi masalahnya Lithos itu super ceroboh masalah masak-memasak. 'Sejak kapan kue karamel itu pakai tepung Lithos sayaaaanggg?' Yah, sebenarnya dia mau bertanya begitu, tapi karena ekspresi Lithos yang menurutnya imut, gak jadi deh ditanya. Lagian nurut dia Lithos manis banget pas mukanya kecewa-kecewa gimana gitu pas tau percobaan masakannya gagal.

"Kita coba aja sama-sama sekarang. Siapa tau nanti ketemu resep yang benar."

Lithos tersenyum manis, dia mengangguk senang. Ya, itu yang paling Kronos suka. Lithos senyum. Tapi masalah selanjutnya... gak peduli Nitsu bangkrut ya lu? Gak denger tadi berapa telur ayam yang dipakai? Lu kira si Saos Tiram itu mau sponsorin hal-hal kayak gini meskipun Nitsu yang nyaranin? Tunggu ayam jantan bisa bertelur dulu sonoooo!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aiolia senang bukan kepalang.

Marin masih tetap di hotel setelah mengantar Sage dan Hakurei pagi tadi, ditambah lagi katanya dia bakalan tinggal buat seharian. Gak ada Seiya, Touma ada tugas menggombal Natsu, mau gak mau malaikat Artemis itu harus memutar otaknya di samping Natsu. Jadi otomatis sekarang Marin sedang kosong waktunya. Hidup itu indah!

Puas melihat Marin latihan _sparring_ melawan Shaina, sang Leo langsung bergegas mendekati mentor sang Pegasus. "Marin, kita jalan-jalan yuk? Kolam renangnya luas lho, terus cafe-nya juga banyak makanan enak, pemandangan sekitar sini juga asri."

Mendapat tawaran tur gratis (yang sebenarnya kedok buat kencan terselubung), Marin mengangguk saja. Toh dia memang mau liburan barang seharian ini sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary abad 20, lagipula hotel ini Nitsu yang milih, Nitsu itu seleranya kan lumayan tinggi. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Melayanglah hati sang singa mendengar ucapan pujaan hatinya. Lebay? Gak kok, gak lebay mengingat Lia udah lama mengejar Marin. Menanti sang Eagle dengan riang, Aiolia merapikan rambutnya. Baju kaos keren dengan celana kain hitam menurutnya sudah cukup untuk menunjang kekerenannya, tidak lama kemudian Marin keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju terusan, dia juga mengganti topengnya dengan topeng karnaval, walau masih menutupi mukanya tapi matanya tidak terhalang sama sekali.

Mereka langsung pergi ke arah kolam berenang yang luas, beberapa kali sedikit chit-chat masalah Sanctuary saat mereka pergi, Marin sendiri bercerita mengenai perkembangan Seiya yang menurutnya sudah jauh lebih kuat darinya sendiri.

"Yah, mau gak mau dia harus lebih kuat dari kita, dia kan Pegasus. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau kalah darinya, aku juga tetap rajin latihan!"

Errrr... Lia, kamu ketularan penyakit kekanakan Regulus ya?

Marin hanya senyum-senyum di balik topengnya, yah sisi Lia yang ini cukup menarik buatnya. Tapi dia sendiri gak mau terbawa perasaan ulala tralalala trilili yang dirasakannya saat ini, dia juga tahu Lia punya perasaan dengannya. Tapi tetap saja tugas yang utama. Akhirnya setelah puas bercerita gantian dia yang diam sambil mendengar cerita Aiolia sejak mereka pergi dan tertawa bersama.

Ah... indahnya hari itu buat sang Leo semakin berlipat ganda saat mendengar tawa pujaan hatinya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Touma bingung.

Iya ini judulnya memang Touma bingung. Bukan! Bukan bingung kenapa kakaknya mau keluar sama si Leo Aiolia itu, juga bukan karena kenapa dewinya cuek-cuek aja sewaktu dia diseret Nitsuki pergi, jawabannya jelas. Dari generasi ke generasi semua keturunan Matsushima itu aslinya pemburu Artemis.

Lah terus kenapa tuh Nitsu bisa nyangkut jadi Silver Saint Athena? Ya karena pas dulu dia nyangkut di Spanyol dan dibawa balik sama Cid ke Sanctuary, untung Artemis gak protes dan kalem-kalem aja.

Menghela napas, Touma mengamati Natsuki yang sedang sibuk membentuk hiasan dari batuan berharga, dia sama sekali dicuekkan. Gak juga sih karena kadang-kadang mereka ada ngobrol, cuma yah... namanya juga orang kerja. Kadang-kadang itu bisa dalam jangka waktu sejam sekali.

Pemuda itu mengamati Natsu lekat-lekat, kulitnya coklat sama kayak Kosmos, rambutnya juga sama kayak anak itu. Pendiamnya juga sama. Ya wajar! Kosmos kan anaknya Natsu, Tou! Terus lu mau apaan? Pembaca mulai lelah tau!

Malaikat itu mengambil sebuah buku, dia bingung mau gombal kayak gimana. Dia bukan kayak Regulus yang nekad gombalin pacarnya dengan gombalan ala kadar pemula, bukan juga Milo yang lagi cari celah buat ngegombal Shizen di saat Saga dan Kanon makin ketat mengawasinya dan Atla. Dia juga bukan Kardia yang bisa sembarangan ngegombal kayak ngomong santai masalah cuaca dan berakhir dihajar pacar orang yang digombalinya.

Dia mau gombalan yang kalem tapi mengena di hati!

Ah udahlah, intinya dia bingung. Walau Natsu gak tau sebingung apa dia sekarang. Tapi malaikat itu pasti bakalan berusaha, meskipun itu artinya dia harus ngontak duo rekan kerjanya dan dewinya nanti malam.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gak perlu dibahas sebenarnya, tapi masih banyak peserta yang bingung mau ngegombal satu sama lain, yang cewek mah anteng aja biar rada-rada deg-degan nunggu digombalin, kecuali Shaina yang emang kagak naksir salah satu peserta Gombal Competition.

Shaka dan Asmita beneran gak tenang meditasi mereka, awalnya mereka gak mau ikutan tapi habis dinasihatin Mu dan Defteros berulang kali akhirnya mau gak mau kepikiran juga. Asmita bingung, apa itu menggombal? Shaka bingung, mau gombalan yang kayak gimana biar kagak kena Lighting Plasma si Aiolia.

Tapi biar dipikir 1000 kali pun mereka tetap gak punya ide, walhasil mereka mencari tempat yang benar-benar terisolir dari berbagai jenis keributan. Hah? Buat apa? Buat cari ide gombalan? Gak. Mereka tidur... buat dapat wangsit gombalan yang dijamin bikin pacar mereka klepek-klepek...

To be Continued

A/N: Mau tau lanjutannya? Bentar yaaaa, lagi gak ada ide buat nganuin sepasang pasutri itu. Publish setengah dulu lah #diinjek eh? Kapan lanjut? Errrr... tunggu lepas bulan ini ya? Soalnya lagi ada something =w=


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Setengah hari berlalu belum ada yang menggombal, oke bukan hal aneh sih mengingat beberapa dari mereka _over_ - _protective_ terhadap saudara masing-masing. Jadi bagaimana dengan perjuangan beberapa dari mereka yang sibuk mencari gombalan atau... wangsit? _Let's go and check it out_!

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: Errrr, oke ini emang lama banget. Beneran maaaaaaaf banget, gak pernah bermaksud nelantarin fic tapi banyak halangan dan suka mampet idenya TTATT

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 9

Touma menghela napas lega, dia senang karena akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan satu gombalan yang dia rasa cukup aman tapi tetap mampu membuat Natsuki salah tingkah. Yah gak dijamin 100% sih tapi layak dicoba kan? Sapa tau pacar muka temboknya bisa _blushing_ (TsukiRin: *digampar bolak-balik sama Res*)

Melihat Natsuki yang sedang tidak mengerjakan perhiasannya, Touma langsung merasa dapat kesempatan. Dia langsung duduk di samping gadis yang rupanya sedang ngemil coklat itu, oke tanpa basa-basi Touma melancarkan serangan gombalannya. Mumpung Marin masih kencan dengan Aiolia dan belum balik-balik.

"Oi Natsu, kau tahu apa bedanya kau dengan coklat kesukaanmu itu?"

Tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, Natsu menelan coklatnya setelah selesai berpikir kilat. "Coklat makanan, gue manusia." Touma berasa pengen balik ke bulan mendengarnya, "Salah."

"Lalu?"

Pandangan datar si iris _chocolate_ itu membuat Touma ingin melakukan ritual _headwall_ dan _headground_ sambil salto berulang kali, "Kalau coklat itu bikin emosi semua orang tenang, tapi cuma elu satu-satunya yang bisa ngebikin gue tenang."

Reaksinya? Nona besar Kouma mematung sodara-sodara! Mbak, mbak, sadar mbak lagi digombalin sama pacarmu. Mana reaksinya manaaaa?

"... _thanks_..."

Natsu buru-buru memakan coklatnya sambil memandang ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Sementara Touma puas dengan hasil gombalannya, dia bersandar ke punggung kursi sambil mengambil satu buku berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise' yang entah kenapa bisa nangkring di meja situ tanpa tahu _rate_ buku satu itu.

(TsukiRin: Woy! Sapa yang nyuri buku Kakashi niiiih? *pandangin GS yang pada ngeres otaknya*)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Back to_ Aspros yang sekarang lagi sibuk nyari calon bininya, eh rupanya si eneng lagi duduk nyantai sambil ngeteh dan baca majalah _fashion_ di ruangan istirahat yang dilapisi karpet dan penuh dengan bantal serta boneka teddy besar super empuk bin nyaman.

Sore jam 3 itu memang jadwal Nitsu ngeteh dengan anteng, tangki emosinya udah siaga 0 pertanda Rin gak perlu nemenin dia lagi dan bisa kencan sana-sini dengan Deathmask. Dia memandang jam di tangannya, setengah jam lagi dia mau _jogging_. Enaknya ngajak siapa nih? Lia? Lagi kencan sama Marin dan belum balik-balik, Milo? Lagi nyari celah ngegombal Shizen yang diawasin ketat sama Saga-Kanon, yah dia sendiri dijaga Sophie sih biar gak macam-macam.

Rhea? Duuh, anak perempuannya gak ada entah kemana, mungkin lagi berenang atau latihan buat tampil habis acara gajebo ini. Yoru? Anak itu lagi, cueknya 11-12 dengan Aspros. Gak sih cuek-cuek amat, dia malah lembut banget kalau sama Nitsu, cuma satu penyakit Yoru, miskin ekspresi! Heran, ketularan siapa sih nak? Mamamu penuh ekspresi kok.

(TsukiRin: Iya saking penuh ekspresinya suka ngerepotin orang. Terutama adek elo sendiri. #ngacir)

Menghela napas, Nitsuki memandang keluar, malah hujan sore-sore begini. Duh nasib... nasib... dan tiba-tiba sudah ada suara berat khas Gemini abad 18 kesayangannya yang suka minta ditampol pake tongkat Sasha sebelum dijatuhin ke kawah gunung kesayangan Defteros.

"Nona kecil, kau sedang senggang?"

Melirik Aspros yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu Nitsuki kembali meminum tehnya sambil memandang ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan suasana mendung berat, "Hn." mendapat jawaban seperti itu Aspros diam-diam menghela napas lega, itu artinya _mood_ sang pemilik rambut hijau gelap itu sudah sedikit membaik.

Dia berjalan dan duduk di samping Nitsuki sambil ikut melihat ke jendela, "Mau hujan ya? Sayang kau tidak bisa _jogging_." Nitsuki hanya mengangkat bahunya, capek ngeladen Aspros sepenuh hati jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencuekkan si kepala rambut biru yang angkuhnya setengah mampus itu sambil membalikkan halaman majalahnya.

Melihat Nitsuki seperti itu, satu tangan Aspros mengangkat dagunya, memaksa iris ungu gelap gadis 17 tahunan itu agar menatapnya langsung. "Nona Matsushima, kalau calon suamimu sedang bicara pandang dia dan cuekkan bacaan tidak jelasmu itu."

Satu kedutan mulai muncul, tapi Nitsuki masih berusaha mencuekkan pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Aspros menghela napas kemudian mengambil majalah _fashion_ di tangan gadis berambut hijau panjang itu, "Kau tidak akan cocok dengan semua _fashion_ ini karena kau bukan perempuan barat, rambut mereka _blonde_ dan kau _dark mint_ , kulit mereka _tan_ hasil bakaran atau pucat dan kau putih bening. Mereka tinggi seperti tiang listrik kau hanya nyaris mencapai 160 centi."

#nyut

Satu kedutan datang di dahi Nitsuki dengan cantiknya.

"Lagipula daripada kau membaca majalah tidak jelas begini lebih baik kau berlatih, katamu mau jadi pengganti El Cid tapi masih lemah begitu bagaimana mau jadi Gold Saint? Mencapat _7th sense_ itu gak gampang dan kau masih suka termakan emosi hati. Kau dengar kan Nona Kecil? Jangan kira menjadi Gold Saint itu gampang! Kau itu masih berkepala panas dan melakukan berbagai tindakan berdasarkan emosi hatimu tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan kau alami. Ini bukan perkara gampang seperti kau melahirkan si kembar!"

#nyut

Lompati kata dua dan tiga kedutan datang, empat kedutan sekaligus udah nangkring di dahi Nitsu yang masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang memang mendadak labil lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Aspros yang terkesan terlalu mengguruinya. Astaga, bahkan El Cid sendiri tidak pernah mengguruinya sampai segitu. Dan tadi kalimat terakhirnya itu apa ah?

"Atau kau bisa mencari ide agar aku jadi Pope, mungkin? Kau kan disayang oleh Po–"

#DUAKK

Nitsu langsung meninju hidung Aspros sambil memasang _deathglare_ yang seolah mengatakan, 'Bicara-lagi-kau-mati.' Sementara yang ditinju menutup hidungnya sambil meringis, berdarah? Iya hidung Aspros banjir darah! Mampus lu, rasain. Author ngakak glundungan dulu ngeliat dia kena kepalan andalan Nitsu.

"Kalau kau mengira melahirkan itu gampang apa kau mau mencobanya, eh? Lalu... kalau kau hanya ingin menghancurkan _mood_ -ku dengan ngomong seenak barang di bagian bawahmu itu... LEBIH BAIK KAU CARI SISYPHUS TERSAYANGMU DAN KENCAN SEPUAS AMBISIMU SAMPAI MAMPUS DI PEREMPATAN JALAN SANA!"

Lengkingan suara Nitsuki terdengar sampai-sampai Hasgard menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya, Sage tersedak tehnya, Hakurei yang langsung ngakak bareng Dohko seolah gak ingat dunia dan berbagai barang terlempar keluar mengarah kepada Aspros yang berusaha menahan segala jenis lemparan itu sambil lari keluar karena takut jadi korban KDRT.

'Siyal, salah ngomong gue. Tapi salah dari mana coba?'

(TsukiRin: *ngakak glindingan*)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rhea menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela napas lelah, jeritan melengking Nitsuki bahkan sampai terdengar ke ruang latihannya, padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh. Thea yang mendengar langsung ngakak gelindingan tanpa peduli Thanatos dan Hypnos yang sedang main catur bareng di dekatnya memandangnya dengan pandangan 'Apa-yang-terjadi-pada-kepiting-satu-ini?'. Tenang Thana, pacarmu gilanya lagi akut, cuma itu kok masalahnya.

Siria yang sedang telponan dengan Hyoga langsung menutup telinganya sambil memandang bingung ke asal suara melengking itu disertai _backsound_ si Bebek yang bertanya-tanya kenapa si empu suara teriak-teriak seolah melihat segerombolan tikus menyerang dapurnya dan menyebrangi kakinya satu per satu, sementara Kana yang berada di ruang sebelah Nitsuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Aspros yang berusaha kabur sebelum jadi korban KDRT -akibat ulahnya sendiri- sambil bermain dengan bonekanya.

Lithos yang masih asyik memasak di dapur memandang heran ke arah ruang bersantai Nitsu sementara Kronos masih anteng mengocok adonan kuenya, si rambut hijau pendek kesayangan Aiolia itu mengangkat bahunya dan melihat adonan yang masih diurus Kronos dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kronos hebat ya, kalau aku pasti gagal lagi."

Tersenyum tipis, ayah dari dua belas Olympian itu melirik Lithos, "Lithos hanya perlu belajar, terkadang serba bisa karena kau adalah seorang dewa itu tidak seru..." tidak ada tantangan eh? Tapi sekarang justru kau menemukan tantangan kan bocah? Gadis polos lugu di sebelahmu itu sukses membuatmu pontang-panting karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu padanya.

"Oh ya? Tapi semuanya pasti jadi lebih gampang kan?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kronos tersenyum tipis sambil meletakkan wadah adonannya. "Tidak juga, ada kok yang tidak gampang." Lithos menatap heran titan termuda itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memikirkan apa maksud ucapannya, sementara Kronos menatapnya sambil masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya yang manis.

"Tapi contohnya seperti apa?"

Diam sebentar, Kronos memikirkan cara untuk mengungkapkannya dengan lebih gamblang daripada sebelum-sebelumnya sementara Lithos masih memandangnya dengan heran. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah ciuman kecil didaratkan Kronos di pipi Lithos.

"Mendapatkan Permata yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama bertemu."

 _Blush_... merah lah pipi si pemilik nama berarti permata bermandikan cahaya itu. Tidak lama kemudian Aiolia yang baru balik bareng Marin sudah teriak kayak adik angkat sekaligus pelayannya mau diapa-apain oleh suami Titan bernama Rhea itu. "Oi kau apakan Lithos hah!?"

"Cuma mencium pipinya."

Mendengar jawaban Kronos, Aiolia sudah siap melancarkan tinju andalannya kalau tangannya tidak dicegah sepasang lengan Aika. Sang Leo yang melihat adiknya terkejut, "Aika, lepaskan! Aku harus menghajar bocah satu ini agar tidak macam-macam dengan Lithos! Udah punya istri masih aja mau gangguin adek orang!"

Aika menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan kanan Aiolia, "Nanti dapur berantakan, Aika jadi gak bisa masak, Aiolia- _nii_ gak mau kue pie apel?" mendengar kata pie apel, Aiolia berhenti sambil cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" _Fine_ , tapi dia gak boleh dekat-dekat Lithos!"

Mendengar ucapan Aiolia, Lithos memasang _puppy_ _eyes_ ke arah sang Leo sambil memegang loyang kue yang baru saja dia ambil, berusaha membujuk tuan yang sudah lama dia layani. "Tapi Aiolia- _sama_ , Lithos lagi masak sama Kronos..."

Dan mau tidak mau Aiolia mengangguk dengan kaku karena jurus Lithos tidak pernah gagal meluluhkannya, dia langsung memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Kronos. "Tapi setelah masak dilarang dekat-dekat! Apalagi pakai acara ciam-cium pipi!"

"Kalau bibir boleh?"

Pertanyaan -sok- polos Kronos menghasilkan auman marah Aiolia yang disusul dengan tindakan berupa berusaha menangkap dan mencekik titan bungsu itu, di belakang mereka Lithos menyembunyikan wajahnya yang meranum merah dengan kedua tangannya yang menjatuhkan loyang, sementara Aika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Cari masalah aja ni orang.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dohko bersiul saat melihat melihat kepala Aspros yang benjol sana-sini dan hidungnya yang disumbat tissue, Defteros tertawa keras sambil memeluk perutnya, sementara Yoru menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengamati Avera mengobati Aspros sambil _sweatdrop_.

"... dasar bodoh, udah tau mama gitu masih aja dipanas-panasinnya. Untung kau gak mampus, kalau mampus ntar kerjaan kakak di Underworld nambah lagi."

Defteros menepuk pundak Yoru sambil menyeringai usil, "Ya gitu bapakmu." Yoru malas meladen ucapan pamannya, dia hanya memandang keluar sambil membuka dua kancing kemejanya yang paling atas dengan gerakan malas sambil mengambil kipas tangan dan mengipasi badannya dengan santai. Defteros _speechless_ melihat tingkahnya, si keponakan cuma main angkat bahu sambil minum air dingin di gelasnya.

"Panas."

Dohko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yah kebiasaan Yoru 11-12 dengannya, Shiryu dan Defteros, sementara Aspros cemberut sendiri di dalam hati karena Yoru terkesan ogah membantunya.

"Mana pacarmu bocah?"

"Diamlah pak tua, dia sedang liburan sambil belanja ditemani Minos."

Oh pantas Yoru agak merengut, rupanya ada yang jauh darinya. Defteros menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sementara dia sendiri bingung karena pacarnya sendiri masih belum ada disini. Gaah, berasa jadi jones dirinya, padahal yang jones itu kan Hasgard. Soalnya Aldebaran sendiri sedang pergi menjemput gadis kecilnya tersayang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kana- _chan_ ~ jangan marah terus dong~ nanti manisnya jadi hilang lho."

Aphrodite tersenyum ganteng sambil menggigit sebatang mawar merah berkelopak besar di depan pintu ruang bermain Kana, sementara si empu nama malah ber- _blushing_ ria saat melihat cowok yang ditaksirnya menghampirinya dengan tenang. Yah, gak ada Thea gak ada Deathmask, saint bernaung rasi bintang ikan kembar itu menganggap dewi keberuntungan menyuruhnya mendekati adik kesayangan mereka itu. Beruntung dia tadi sempat bertanya kepada Rin kemana perginya Kana.

"Kalau ngambek terus nanti akunya bingung mau gombal kayak gimana~"

Kana makin kelabakan mendengar ucapan Aphrodite, wajahnya makin memanas sementara cowok tercantik se-Sanctuary itu tersenyum memutar mawar yang tadi digigitnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis mungil itu dan berbisik pelan di dekat telinganya.

"Kalau aku bingung mau gombal gimana nanti kan kasian ke Kana- _chan_ , masa' gadis manis gak dapat gombalan semanis madu?"

Aphrodite tersenyum puas di dalam hati saat melihat wajah gadis itu sudah masuk ke level _hard blush_ dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memeluk gadis cilik kesayangan duo kepiting itu seerat mungkin karena gemas.

"Lagian kasian kan Thea kalau Kana- _chan_ cemberut terus?"

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Aphrodite, gadis bertubuh kurus itu merengut pertanda tidak suka. Pisces itu tersenyum tipis sambil duduk di sofa di dekat Kana.

"Aku tidak akan mencoba meyakinkan Kana- _chan_ kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja begitu Thea memilih Thanatos, aku juga sebal kenapa Thea memilih dewa yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya seperti dia."

Sesaat Kana seperti mendapat dukungan, iris biru Aphrodite menatap Kana dengan lembut sementara satu tangannya mengelus rambut _demigod_ dewa kematian itu. "Kana- _chan_ tidak setuju karena sayang dengan Thea kan?"

Mengangguk, Kana memeluk erat bonekanya. Rambut biru Aphrodite menyelimuti bagian belakang kepalanya karena pemuda itu menyandarkan pelipisnya ke puncak kepalanya. Sementara satu tangan Aphrodite seenaknya mengelus pipi Kana.

"... Iya Thanatos itu bukan orang yang tepat untuk membuat Thea bahagia, iya Thanatos itu dewa kurang ajar arogan yang membuat Kana- _chan_ marah setengah mati kepadanya, tapi... Camus juga tidak berhak menyakiti Thea sampai Serena merasa tidak enak dengan Thea."

Kana masih diam, Saint Pisces itu menganggap dia masih diperbolehkan berbicara. Dia kemudian mengangkat badan Kana dan memangkunya sambil mengelus pipi gadis manis itu.

"Thea sudah terlalu lama dan terlalu banyak menangis untuk Camus, setidaknya kita bisa memberinya waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang selama ini didambakannya meskipun orang yang memberikannya bukan Camus. Iya kan?"

Cemberut, Kana menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aphrodite. "Tapi nanti _nee-chan_ menangis lagi..." Aphrodite tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Kana, dalam hati ingin rasanya pria itu berteriak kepada Deathmask untuk berterima kasih kepadanya karena punya rekan yang baik dan _amazing_ kayak dia, "Di saat itulah Kana- _chan_ boleh menghajar Thanatos sesuka hati Kana- _chan_."

"... _Oke, fine_."

Tersenyum puas, Aphrodite mencium pipi kanan Kana sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. " _That's my girl_." Sementara Kana membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan warna merah gelap menyapu seluruh wajah sampai ujung telinganya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shaka menyerah mencari wangsit, dia sudah mencoba mengubur dirinya seharian di dalam kamar dan masih saja belum mendapat ide. Tadi dia sudah mencoba tempat lain seperti di atas atap penginapan mereka bahkan di dasar kolam berenang juga sudah tapi tetap saja dia tidak menerima wangsit. Yang aja dia menerima flu akut.

Tidak lama kemudian dia merasakan cosmo Aika bersamaan dengan bau pie apel yang menggoda, mendadak perutnya berbunyi, oh baru sekarang dia merasa lapar. Apa itu karena dia melewati makan malam kemarin sampai makan siang tadi ya? Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus bertahan dengan air putih karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam tanpa memperdulikan cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo ria karena belum diberi asupan makanan.

"Shaka- _san_?"

Suara lembut Aika terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Shaka, oh katakan saja dia terlalu berlebihan tapi menurutnya ya seperti itu. Sementara si gadis mendekatinya sambil membawa seloyang kue pie apel yang harumnya mengundang air liur.

"Shaka- _san_ makan pie apel ya? Dari kemarin malam belum makan, nanti sakit."

Mendengar ucapan Aika dan bau harum pie itu, cacing di dalam perut Shaka bersuara semakin keras seolah meminta potongan paling besar. Sementara si empu perut merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu. Aika tersenyum tipis sambil memotong kuenya dan memberikannya kepada Virgo tersayangnya yang selalu saja lupa makan dan berpuasa tanpa kenal waktu.

"Makanlah."

Menerima pie itu, Shaka langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Baru sekarang dia sadar betapa laparnya dia dan cacing-cacing di perutnya. Sementara adik angkat sang Leo tersenyum manis, Shaka berulang kali ingin berterima kasih kepada Budha karena sudah diberi kekasih semanis dan sebaik Aika. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide untuk -uhuk-menggombal-uhuk- gadis itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan -mungkin- untuk membuktikan kalau dia bisa romantis juga.

'Baik, saya coba saja.'

Menghabiskan potongan besar pie di piringnya, Shaka memegang lengan atas Aika. Sementara gadis itu memandangnya dengan bingung. "Shaka- _san_ mau tambah lagi pie-nya?" Virgo cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatur pelan napasnya.

"... apa..."

Adik Leo abad 20 itu mulai harap-harap cemas, apa dia akan digombali Shaka? Gombalan seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan pria itu kepadanya? Jantungnya berdebar-debar mirip seperti pantat panci yang selalu didendangkan Rin atau Thea tiap lagi di kuil Cancer untuk membangunkan Deathmask.

"... apa kamu..."

 _Oke_ Shaka mulai gak konsen karena entah kenapa bayangan wajah manis Aika terbayang di pelupuk matanya yang terpejam selalu dan terukir jelas di otaknya. Astaga, Athena kenapa harus di saat seperti ini coba? Kan gak bisa ngomong jadinya Shaka, mau ngomong apa juga langsung lupa kayak authornya yang baru ngeliat boneka pocong di dekatnya.

"... apa kamu tahu..."

Tahu? Tahu apaan? Tahu makanan atau tahu yang lain?

Aika sudah semaput karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Shaka, pasti pria berambut panjang itu tahu kalau wajahnya merah padam dan panas karena jarak mereka. Shaka sendiri sudah _blank_ habis karena bayangan wajah Aika yang menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

"... apa kamu tahu dimana saya meletakkan gelas saya?"

 _Facepalm, speechless..._

Aika _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Shaka, walau kecewa karena dia tidak digombali dia tetap mengambilkan gelas pemuda itu dan memberikannya kepadanya. "Ini..."

"... _Arigatou_..."

Tersenyum manis, Aika mengangguk sambil memotong pie apel untuknya sendiri, 'Apa aku terlalu berharap ya? Shaka- _san_ kan gak mungkin menggombal. Beda dengan Milo, Aiolia dan yang lainnya.' Sementara Shaka sendiri dalam hati merutuki dirinya habis-habisan karena gagal menggombali gadis itu, dia juga diam-diam berharap kalau makan malam nanti dapat tenang agar dia bisa mendapat ide lagi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Makan malam ini harusnya tenang seperti yang didambakan Shaka setelah kejadian-kejadian yang lalu, tapi sepertinya harapan Virgo abad 20 itu tidak bisa terkabul dikarenakan aura-aura yang bercampur aduk di ruang makan. Ada yang kasmaran seperti Kana dan Aphrodite, lalu jangan lupakan acara _lovey-dovey_ Yoru dengan Chiaki dan Rhea yang sedang ber- _messager_ ria dengan pacarnya, aura _over_ -protektif Aiolia juga terasa kentara, belum lagi aura bahagia Thea yang sedang memeluk Kana.

'Oh bagus mereka sudah baikan.'

Sekarang Shaka sudah bisa tenang, tidak sepenuhnya tenang, hanya _sedikit_ tenang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nitsuki yang sedang beraura sesuram El Cid di sampingnya. Sementara di sisi lain Aspros juga tidak kalah suramnya. Mau tidak mau pemilik rambut pirang emas berkilau itu menghela napas, lelah dengan segala drama yang ada. Siapa sih yang nyaranin mereka jadian?

(TsukiRin: Asmitaaaa!)

Sage berdeham pelan, dia memandang ke arah Nitsuki dan Aspros yang auranya sudah memasuki tahap tidak bisa dikomentari, sementara Hakurei cekikikan sambil menggigit daging di garpunya. Menghela napas letih, Pope tertua di ruangan itu menegakkan badannya.

'Apa saya perlu ikut campur untuk membuat mereka baikan?'

Seolah bisa membaca pemikiran adiknya, Hakurei menyenggol sikunya ke lengan Sage. "Jangan dek, jangan. Ntar yang ada mereka makin kelai." Menghela napas pelan, mantan Saint Cancer itu menatap sang abang dari sudut matanya, "Diam Altar berkarat."

Hakurei menyeringai sambil menunjuk Thea yang sedang memangku Kana sambil tersenyum riang, "Altar berkarat dari mana? Lihat, dia _hot_ begitu malah kau katai berkarat. Yang ada sih kepiting alot kayak kau."

Mendengar ucapan abangnya, Sage menghela napas sambil memotong daging di piringnya. "Terserahmu saja bang." Pandangan tetua Jamir itu terarah kepada Rhea dan Yoru yang sedang berdiskusi entah masalah apa sementara mata mereka fokus ke tablet mereka.

"... dan saya masih penasaran apa mereka itu reinkarnasi Aspros dan Nitsuki atau bukan? Kok lengket banget kayak semut dengan gula..."

~~~ To be Continued ~~~

A/N2: _Thanks_ buat yang udah nge- _review_ , errrr dan ada Guest yang minta The End of Unrequest Love dilanjutin ^^;; maaf baru balas, entah masih baca atau enggak saking lamanya diri ini update. Itu oneshoot, tapi nanti pasti ada lanjutannya entah bagaimana caranya, biasanya suka ada ide _absurd_ buat lanjutin atau perbaikin fic-fic yang ada. Lalu yang minta lanjutan A New Born itu lanjutannya udah ada tapi dalam judul yang baru, eeeh... entah udah diliat atau belum. Dan yang minta NitsuPros... maaf mereka belum bisa baikan, permasalahannya sebenarnya simpel cuma karena Nitsu masih 16-17 tahun jadi yah... emosinya mengerikan dan agak labil, berasa PMS tiap hari.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Dimulai dari Regulus, kemudian Kardia, setelah itu Touma yang diikuti Kronos. Satu per satu dari peserta melancarkan serangan manis mereka dengan strategi yang sudah tersusun dengan baik di kepala mereka ataupun secara dadakan dan serampangan. Namun tetap mengenai hati yang mereka tuju.

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: Maaf telat, maaf banget. Ini otak macet gara-gara no idea buat lanjutin ficnya. All OC belongs to their owner~

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 10

Mu melihat beberapa temannya yang sudah berhasil menggombal, ugh... dia iri. Iya si domba ungu manis ini iri dengan teman-temannya yang berhasil membuat orang yang mereka suka atau kekasih mereka tersipu malu (minus Kardia). Beberapa kali dia menghela napas, kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia mau-mau saja menggombali Ixy, tapi tidak siap dengan beberapa resiko yang akan dia hadapi nantinya.

 _Pertama_ , dihajar Wyvern Rhadamanthys, bawahan patuh Hades yang satu itu pasti akan menghajarnya karena dia sudah berani sembarangan menggombali anak atasannya. Kedua, kalau gombalannya berlebihan dia takut dihajar Ixy, oh Mu lebih baik menghantamkan kepalanya dengan cloth Aries dibandingkan merasakan pukulan gadis itu. Ketiga, kalau dia gagal menggombali Ixy, dia yakin otak usil Nitsuki pasti akan bekerja dengan cepat dan dia pasti akan digoda gadis itu beserta teman-temannya yang lain, duhaaai nasib... kenapa dirimu kejam sekali kepada domba unyu satu ini?

Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, Mu memandangi langit yang sedang cerah-cerahnya, berharap mendapatkan ide melintasi kepalanya secara ajaib, namun hasilnya nihil. Berbaring sebentar di rerumputan agar dapat wangsit, masih saja gagal. Mau tidak mau dia berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang perpustakaan dadakan mereka.

"…. Kuharap Nitsu punya buku ampuh untuk menggombal…"

Mendadak si domba teringat kepada gadis iseng satu itu, gadis yang aktif dan lincah itu terlihat kembali emosi tingkat tinggi kemarin malam, entah apa sebabnya, tentu dia tidak berani mendekatinya sampai dia yakin kalau tangki emosi gadis itu sudah turun ke angka 0. Dia gak mau mendadak jadi domba panggang kesukaan Rhea nanti malam.

'Aih dasar remaja labil… semoga Kiki tidak menjadi seperti itu nantinya…'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sementara itu di tepi kolam berenang yang sedang sepi-sepinya (karena Aldebaran sedang berada di sisi cafeteria dengan Ethiopa-nya), Ixy sedang duduk santai bersama Kana yang masih dimabuk asmara karena sudah digombalin Dite, gadis kesayangan para kepiting di sampingnya terlihat sedang memeluk boneka kesayangannya sambil tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan aura-aura _pink_ manis yang membuatnya semakin unyu.

 _Demigod_ Hades kesayangan si kembar saat ini sedang gusar karena seseorang yang ditunggunya belum menggombalinya, ekspresi wajahnya sudah cukup meyakinkan kalau sebenarnya dia menunggu domba ungunya menggombalinya. 'Cih, domba itu niat ikutan ini lomba tidak sih? Kalau niat kenapa gombalannya gak datang-datang?'. Kana memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat teman tsunderenya merengut dari tadi. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"... Kenapa? Kesal belum digombalin Mu- _san_?" Mendengar pertanyaan si manis bertubuh pendek di sampingnya, sontak wajah Ixy memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Ha-Hah?! Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak-" Tapi Kana tak mendengarkan sedikitpun ucapan temannya dan senyam-senyum sendiri.

'karakter _tsundere_ memang menyulitkan, semangatlah Mu- _san_...'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marin tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita Touma, meski dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di balik topeng adiknya, tapi dia yakin kalau pemuda itu puas dengan reaksi terhadap aksinya kemarin. Tidak lama kemudian Touma diam memandang sekelilingnya dan berbisik di dekat telinga kakaknya.

"Kapan _nee-chan_ akan digombali Aiolia?"

 _Background_ petir menyambar tanah imajiner terlihat di belakang Marin, dia sendiri mematung mendengar ucapan sang adik. Kapan dia akan digombali Aiolia? Kapan? Ah, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia juga menantikan kapan sang Leo berani menggombalinya. Diam-diam dia mengharapkan kalau pemilik cloth singa Nemea itu mendatanginya dan memberi beberapa baris kata yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Touma mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Marin terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dia sampai harus menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan sang Silver Saint agar mendapat respon darinya. " _Nee-chan_? _Hallo_ , _earth to nee-chan_ … masih hidup kan?"

Sungguh kurang asam pertanyaanmu nak... gak tau apa kalau kakakmu sedang bingung bin galau?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Apa!?"

Sage bagai digonjang-ganjing Titan setinggi 60 meter di singgasana sementaranya itu, dia menatap Defteros di depannya dengan mata terbelalak karena terlalu kaget. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengangguk kecil, mengklarifikasi kalau ucapannya sebelum ini benar. Bukan gosip, bukan kabar burung, bukan kabar angin, bukan opini, melainkan FAKTA yang tak terbantahkan seujung rambut pun.

Hakurei memandang sang iblis pulau Kanon dengan pandangan ' _are-you-kidding-me-son_?' dan melirik ke halaman belakang dimana Yoru terlihat sedang berlatih dengan Kanon di bawah pengawasan Saga dan Rhea yang sedang bermeditasi di dekat Shaka namun jauh dari Asmita. Sementara telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seolah dia sedang berpikir.

"Oke, jadi bisa kuperjelas lagi... Rhea dan Yoru itu anak Aspros dan Nitsuki di masa depan? Mereka dikirim kesini karena author fanfic kita satu ini gak tau lagi gimana cara mempertemukan keluarga itu secara lengkap?"

Hakurei berusaha kembali mengkonfirmasi agar dia tidak mendapat kabar yang salah, Defteros sendiri mengangguk bosan untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Oh ternyata itu alasan si _chibi_ nekad belak-belokin arus waktu dan dimensi di sini? Pengen ngebikin perang dunia keempat?' Sage rasanya ingin membedah otak gadis yang diragukan usianya itu untuk memeriksa apa otaknya masih waras atau tidak, sementara saudara kembarnya sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar keantikan author Nitsu. "Remaja ya gitu, labil, mau tahunya ngalahin anak-anak, mau gimana lagi?"

"Dia itu bocah bang, bocah…. Aku gak pernah ngeliat gadis remaja yang nyaris kepala dua tapi tingkahnya kayak gitu."

(TsukiRin: Heh! =3= )

Defteros mengangguk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sementara dia sendiri bersandar pada dinding sebelah kirinya. "Yah, aku juga dapat informasinya begitu dari si rambut ubanan. Dan oh, dia juga memberiku DVD yang memperlihatkan tumbuh kembang mereka sedikit, dari sebelum aku bertemu dengan mereka sampai aku bertemu dengan mereka. Habis aku pergi kayaknya Rhea kabur dari Inferno setelah Yoru diambil Poseidon jadi gak ada DVD-nya."

Mendengar ucapan si pemilik kulit _tan_ eksotis itu, mendadak hasrat kakek-ngebet-pengen-liat-cucu duo Saint abad 16 itu mendadak muncul. Tanpa butuh waktu lama keduanya langsung menegakkan badan sambil memandang DVD ber- _cover_ si kembar yang dipegang Defteros dengan santainya.

"Yah, kalau kamu memang mau nonton ya setel saja, kami tidak keberatan kok menemanimu menonton."

Hakurei pura-pura berdeham dan menjaga _image_ sambil berujar pelan, sementara Sage hanya mengangguk pelan mendukung ucapan abangnya. Defteros memicingkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghidupkan tv di dekat mereka, kepengen banget nyolok mata kembar Cancer tapi gak jadi, sebagai gantinya dia menggerutu di dalam hati. 'Dasar sok jaim. Bilang aja lu berdua mau banget nonton ponakan-ponakan gue pas kecil yang unyu gemesin.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dohko memandang sekelilingnya, celingukan kiri-kanan dan memastikan kondisi aman. Dia baru saja melihat Avera-nya sendirian sedang membaca buku resep di perpustakaan. Oke dia yakin sekarang saat yang aman untuk memodusi adik duo Gemini Aspros-Defteros.

Dehamannya terdengar kalem, beberapa kali mengetes suara, oke sip kedengaran enak di telinga kok. Memandang ke bagian baju kaosnya dan celana hitamnya, pemuda keturunan Cina itu memastikan kalau penampilannya pantas. Soalnya sekalian pengen ngajak kencan terselubung mumpung Aspros lagi dipusingkan Nitsu, pemuda bertato harimau itu diam-diam ingin berterima kasih kepada murid El Cid dengan membelikannya bakpao daging ayam sebanyak mungkin.

"Avera~"

Avera yang sedang membaca memandang ke arah Dohko sambil tersenyum manis, "Dohko-san." Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian santainya, 'G- ganteng…' sementara Dohko nyengir senang.

"Kita kencan yuk?"

"K- kencan?"

"Iyep, mumpung sekarang Aspros lagi diomelin Rhea."

Dohko tertawa puas di dalam hatinya mengingat bagaimana memelasnya wajah Gemini satu itu karena diomelin anak umur 15 tahun, walau sebenarnya dia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata anak Nitsuki bisa seganas itu, eh tapi mengingat siapa emaknya ya wajarlah anaknya gitu. Emaknya kan kucing… hutan…

"Errr…. Dohko- _san_ …?"

Melihat Dohko yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Avera menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Dohko. Pemuda Libra itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo nona manis~ _mall_ -nya menanti~" dan semakin merahlah wajah gadis kesayangan kembar Gemini itu, tangannya terulur ke arah Dohko sambil membiarkan sang Libra menuntunnya ke Mall yang dimaksud.

Bersenandung riang, Dohko eberapa kali melirik Avera dari sudut matanya sambil kembali mengingat rencananya. 'Pertama ajak ke tempat main, lalu habis itu mungkin belikan boneka macan atau penangkap mimpi yang kemarin dilihat Avera? Hmmm yang jelas habis itu pergi makan siang dan jangan lupa beli es krim stroberi kesukaan Vera, baru nanti yes! Gombalin Avera!'

Avera yang berjalan di samping Dohko hanya tersenyum bingung memperhatikan tingkah harimau kesayangannya satu itu, tapi… jarang-jarang kan mereka kencan begini tanpa diganggu Aspros? Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menikmati hari bersama pacarnya yang selalu kelebihan _energy_ itu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shaka mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengarkan ceramah singkat Yoru, oke jelas ceramahan anak murid Kanon itu jauh lebih berguna daripada mendengar omongan Asmita yang sampai sekarang masih sakit kepala karena bingung antara mau atau tidak mau menggombali pacar misteriusnya, Aon. Tapi dia rasanya tidak siap mental karena dia takut kalau nanti akan membuat kesalahan sekali lagi.

Yoru tahu apa yang ada di kepala Shaka saat ini, dia langsung menepuk pundak pemuda india itu dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu kalau nii-san tidak siap kalau harus menggombali Aika-nee lagi setelah kemarin gagal, saranku sih sebaiknya saat ini rileks saja dulu. Nanti cari-cari kesempatan bagus untuk menggombalinya, jangan pakai pikir panjang. Langsung gombali saja dengan kata-kata yang terlintas di kepala. Oke? Masa' nii-san mau kalah dari yang lainnya?"

Mau tidak mau Shaka menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memang tidak mau kalah. Ada Yoru di sampingnya, jelas dia tidak mungkin kalah.

Iya kan?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saga menghela napas berulang kali, dia memandang ke arah Nitsuki yang sembarangan membawa seorang wanita kembali dari Underworld lagi. Seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang sangat manis duduk di dekat Nitsuki sambil memainkan rambut panjang gadis itu, oh wanita itu bukan sembarangan wanita. Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang telah lama tiada dan meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam di hati Saga, kekasihnya sendiri, ibu dari putri tunggalnya yang juga telah tiada. Mereka meninggalkannya di saat para Titan menyerang dan itu membuat pria itu berduka dalam diam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Saga, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku akan segera kembali ke Dunia Bawah setelah kau selesai melakukan apapun yang diminta Nitsuki."

Elusan di lengan Saga membuatnya memandang ke arah asal suara itu, senyuman menenangkan itu kembali menghiasi wajah wanita kesayangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Saga menghela napas dan mengelus pipi putihnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu…"

"Kau tidak mengganggu istirahatku… aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Tersenyum, Saga memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Beban hatinya yang selama ini mampu dia sembunyikan dengan baik langsung tumpah ruah saat melihat kasihnya. "Maafkan aku Cissy, aku tahu ini menyiksamu, aku tahu aku terlalu egois… tapi aku sangat merindukanmu." Memejamkan matanya, Cissy mengangguk dan bersandar ke arah Saga. "Aku juga merindukanmu…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Minos nyesek! Iya dia nyesek ngeliat Felicity gak ada, gitu mau gangguin Albafica eh malah si Aphrodite yang ngelempar berbagai jenis pot bunga ke arahnya, mana pot bunganya dari keramik lagi. Nyesal pergi? Enggak juga, soalnya kan dia bisa bolos kerjaan. Tapi nyesek ngeliat banyak yang lagi enak-enakan nyantai sama pasangan mereka sementara dia ngejones sendirian. Si Taurus abad 18? Dia mah kagak peduli dengan yang namanya pasangan, yang penting dia bisa ngeliat rekan-rekannya bahagia, termasuk reinkarnasinya yang sekarang lagi berenang bareng pasangannya.

Duo kambing El Cid-Shura? Mereka juga gak tertarik, biarin disuruh ngapa-ngapain nanti yang penting jangan menggombal karena gombalan menurut mereka tidak membuktikan keseriusan mereka terhadap pasangan. Ditambah lagi tadi dia ngeliat Saga lagi peluk-pelukan dengan entah siapa. Makin ngeneslah dirinya. Gak ada teman buat diajak ngobrol.

Rhadamanthys? Bah! Dia sedang barengan si Leo abad 18 itu, sejujurnya sudah dari dulu dia penasaran apa si Wyvern itu pedo? Thanatos dimana? Lagi ngumpul bareng keluarganya dan itu berarti termasuk Kana yang baru saja pulang dari kolam berenang. Minos berasa jadi Griffin congek di hotel yang luasnya luar binasa itu.

"…. Gue mau pulang Hades- _sama_."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aiolia berdeham pelan, suasana sore ini sangat romantic dan jelas cocok untuk melakukan niatannya. Beberapa kali dia melirik ke arah Marin yang sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup lembut, sang Leo tersenyum lebar melihat kecantikan alami gebetannya sampai bikin dia deg-degan.

Berdeham pelan, Aiolia melihat beberapa tanaman bunga yang bermekaran tanpa peduli cuaca, "Marin… errrrr, kau tahu? Kecantikan bunga-bunga yang ada di seluruh dunia tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu…. dan… mereka errr…"

Sang Eagle melirik Aiolia yang wajahnya sudah memerah, dalam hati dia ingin tertawa karena menurutnya tingkah Aiolia saat ini sangat menggemaskan, tapi dia harus menunggu gombalan sang Leo selesai kan?

"Errrr…. Itu…. Itu…."

Tertawa kecil, Marin langsung tahu kalau Aiolia tidak siap, menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Aiolia. "Aku tidak minta kau buru-buru, aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Aiolia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa…."

Menggenggam tangan Marin, Aiolia berjalan pelan. Yah, memang dia gagal menggombal, tapi bukan berarti mereka gagal kencan sore kan?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Milo mengacak rambutnya, dia mau gombalin Shizen tapi masa' ambil langkah nekad kayak Kardia? _No way_ , yang kecean dikit bisa gak? Dia gak mau dihajar gara-gara salah gombalan atau ketahuan para abang _over-protective_ pacarnya yang manis itu. Tapi kalau gak ngegombal sekarang bisa-bisa diejek sama Kardia lagi, jadi intinya… Scorpio abad 20 itu stress berat.

Kardia yang melihat tingkah juniornya dari jauh menggaruk kepalanya sambil menggigit apelnya, sambil melenggang ke halaman hotel, Kalajengking abad 18 itu mengerutkan dahinya, 'Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar jadi bego kali. Gue rasa gue harus minta bantuan sama Degel versi dua itu.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Camus menutup buku bersampul tebal yang dia pegang, dari sudut matanya dia melirik ke arah Serena yang sedang membaca bersama Siria. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berdiri dan mengembalikan buku yang dia baca ke tempatnya. Saat ini dia harus berkonsentrasi dengan 'misi' yang diberikan Nitsuki walau jujur kali ini otak jeniusnya dan bahan bacaan di tempat ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

"…. Serena…."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Serena mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa Camus?" berdeham sedikit, dia memegang lembut tangan gadis itu dan mengelusnya. "I love you…" mendengar ucapan Camus, wajah Serena langsung memerah dan senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Siria tertawa pelan sambil mengamati adegan ayah-ibunya sambil menelpon Hyoga tidak jauh dari mereka.

'Masih jauh pa dari kata menggombal… itu sih pengakuan cinta…' ^^;;

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Makan malam berlangsung dengan heboh, namun tidak ada yang memprotes. Sage mendadak meminta Rhea dan Yoru duduk di dekatnya dan Hakurei, mereka menanyai sepasang kembar itu banyak hal sampai keduanya kewalahan menjawab. Namun Yoru tetap memasang tampang dingin tenang nan angkuhnya yang berujung dengan geplakan nampan di kepalanya dari Rhea, walhasil sepasang kakak beradik itu kembali ribut sementara Hakurei tertawa besar melihat keakraban mereka.

Saga sedang duduk di samping kekasihnya, sesekali tangan pria itu mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan lembut sementara Aldebaran terlihat sedang memandang bunga di tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum melamun. Minos yang mengamati mereka langsung merasa ngenes, saat dia hendak mengamati Albafica, lemparan pot keramik langsung diterimanya tepat di mukanya. Aphrodite memasang tampang galak sambil mengerutkan bibirnya ke arah Minos.

Dohko tersenyum-senyum sambil mengamati Avera yang duduk diapit Aspros dan Defteros, beberapa kali pemuda itu terlihat menggumam senang. Sementara wajah Avera memerah setiap kali dia melihat Dohko, Nitsuki yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa kecil, membayangkan apa yang membuat adik dari kekasihnya sampai memerah seperti itu.

"Dohko~ ayo cerita~"

Dohko nyengir lebar, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rahasia dong Yue~ nanti kubeliin bakpao isi daging ayam deh." Nitsu mengerutkan dahinya, tumben-tumbenan si Libra mau ngebeliin dia bakpao daging? Kesambit apaan ya?

"Mau nyuap gue ya ceritanya?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Dohko hanya nyengir lebar. Sementara Aiolia senyam-senyum lebar sendiri, Rin yang memandangnya langsung merinding dan menjaga jaraknya dari adik Sagittarius abad 20 itu. "Kau sedang kesambit setan ya, Li?" menggeleng kepalanya, Aiolia hanya terkekeh sambil melayangkan pikirannya ke arah Marin yang membuatnya mendapat tabokan special dari Thea dan ujung-ujungnya mereka _sparring_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saat malam semakin larut, sebuah mobil Lamborghini merah tiba di depan hotel. Seorang gadis berambut hitam keluar dan berdiri sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, mata biru esnya memandang ke arah hotel itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan sementara satu tangannya mengipasi badannya. " _Lilac_ , _what do you think about this?_ "

" _I think this will be fun Vanni._ "

Seorang gadis lainnya berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis, menenangkan gadis di sampingnya. Sementara si gadis prancis mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ke kepalanya, memandangi sopir yang mengeluarkan kedua koper mereka.

" _I don't want to stay in this hot city and leaving my boyfriend if this is not the order from my author._ "

Gadis berambut pirang di belakang gadis itu mengangkat koper kecilnya dan berjalan sambil mempertahankan senyum manis, " _Actually, I feel the same way too. Come on, we should make the end as soon as possible and back to our school._ "

Menghela napas, gadis itu mengangkat kopernya, " _I know Lilac, I know._ " Sementara di depan mereka, Nitsuki yang mengenakan kimono hitamnya sudah berdiri menunggu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

~~~ To be Continued ~~~

A/N: Nyehee, _gomen_ telat lagi update-nya ^^;; banyak tugas, banyak kegiatan, banyak sakit juga ^^;; ah udahlah gak usah banyak omong, semoga fic-nya bisa menghibur ya


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Tamu misterius di saat-saat pemanasan kompetisi! Kira-kira siapa mereka? Dan siapa saja yang akan menggombal atau digombali di chapter satu ini? :3

Disclaimed:

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belong to Shiori Teshirogi

A/N: All OC belongs to their owner~

 _Gombal Competition_

Chapter 11

"Dohkooo! Banguuunnn!"

Nitsuki menggedor pintu kamar Libra dengan kencang, hari ini pacar Avera janji jogging bareng dia bahkan sang Saint bertato harimau itu yang menyarankan mereka pergi berdua bersama-sama, karena dia perlu menghabiskan _energy_ – _plus_ emosi– gadis itu sudah bangun dari jam 4 subuh, mencuekkan Rin yang teler menemaninya minum habis-habisan semalam dan hanya menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Iya sebentar... 5 menit lagi…"

Suara mengantuk Dohko terdengar sayup-sayup, 10 menit kemudian tanpa sengaja Nitsuki melihat ke arah jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup. Terlihat Dohko masih asyik menimbunkan dirinya di dalam selimut dan bantal, dua perempatan manis langsung muncul dan suara melengking gadis itu langsung keluar.

"Dohkoooooooo!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shaka dan Asmita terbangun dari tidur mereka saat mendengar teriakan melengking Nitsu, sepasang Virgo itu langsung berlari ke depan, takut terjadi sesuatu kepada rekan mereka. Tapi begitu mereka membuka pintu, yang mereka 'lihat' adalah Nitsuki sedang menggedor pintu kamar Dohko sekuat tenaga dengan pakaian _jogging_ -nya, dan entah bagaimana atau ada keajaiban apa pintu kamar Dohko tidak hancur.

"….. Nitsu?"

Terjangan pelukan langsung diberikan Nitsuki kepada Asmita, "Asmita- _nii_ , Dohko gak mau bangunnnn." Shaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Nitsu yang mendadak manja, Asmita tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepalanya, mendadak Shaka teringat sesuatu dan membuka mulutnya, "Dohko semalam begadang ketawa-ketiwi sendiri sampai lewat dari tengah malam, nyaris kami kira kesurupan."

Nitsu _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan Virgo abad 20 di sebelah Asmita yang masih dia peluk, akhirnya mau tidak mau gadis itu memutuskan untuk _jogging_ sendiri. Melepaskan pelukannya sambil sedikit cemberut, gadis itu menghela napas.

"Asmita- _nii_ dengan Shaka tidur lagi sana, nanti kuminta Dohko traktir bakpao daging ayam atau bakpao isi coklat."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vanni mengerang saat mendengar lengkingan suara Nitsuki dan duduk dengan malas, Keinginannya untuk tidur nyenyak dan lama buyar ketika mimpinya dihancurkan suara melengking mirip _banshee_ itu, apalagi tadi malam mereka sampai kemari sudah terlalu larut. Mengusap matanya gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu memandang rekannya yang mungkin juga mendadak terbangun karena suara melengking itu, " _Uh… what time is it Lilac_?" Lila merapikan rambut pirangnya ala kadar lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya " _Tempus._ ", tidak jauh darinya angka digital jam melayang-layang, menunjukkan tepat jam 5 pagi. " _5 o'clock_."

Menghantamkan kepalanya ke bantal, gadis itu kembali mengerang, " _That little girl is crazy, I don't know if she didn't need any sleep or just a lighter sleep, but I need a decent hour sleep and that's mean 8 or 6 hours. If half people in here like that, I will pack our trunk and apparate back to Hogwarts right now!_ "

Tertawa pelan, Lila menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan tongkatnya. " _I'm sure it's not that much Vanni, I will take my bath first_. _Didn't she tell us before breakfast will serve 2 hours from now?_ " Gadis bersuara halus itu berjalan ke lemarinya, sementara Vanni menggerutu sambil menggumam tidak jelas karena wajahnya tertutup bantal.

"Vanni? _Are you awake?"_

"Mmmbrrrrhhh…."

" _Sleep well~ I will wake you up 1 hour later._ "

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Saat jam sarapan tiba, Dohko yang baru bangun dari tidurnya memasuki ruang makan, pemuda itu terlihat segar dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Shion hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah rekan lamanya, sementara Deathmask dan Manigoldo terlihat setengah bangun dan setengah tidur. Tidak lama kemudian sepasang tangan mini mencekik Dohko dari belakang.

"Sudah bangun hm? Bagaimana dengan janjimu _jogging_ denganku?"

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir dari Dohko, entah kenapa dia mendadak merasa ada dewi kematian yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ni- Nitsu… gue ketiduran, serius…" mengelap keringatnya yang mendadak mengucur deras, pemuda itu nyaris mengeluarkan suara tinggi yang sangat memalukan, bagaimana tidak? Dia membuat seorang gadis marah besar, errr… yaaah bukan cuma sekedar gadis sih, tapi gadis yang kayaknya lagi PMS plus lagi ngamuk sama pacarnya.

"….. Dohko jahat…"

Memandang ke belakang karena takut membuat anak perempuan rekannya menangis, pemuda keturunan Asia itu kaget bukan kepalang karena yang di belakangnya bukan gadis berkimono hitam dengan hiasan bunga _chrysanthemum_ atau _lily_ seperti biasa, tapi sesosok hantu jejadian dengan gaun putih sampai ke lantai, plus plus muka putih pucat yang bersimbar darah sampai ke gaunnya.

"EMAAAAK!"

Beberapa saint yang asyik memandang ke arah lain atau bercakap-cakap dengan yang lain terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan Dohko, sementara gadis yang dipandanginya tertawa dengan nada tinggi melengking sampai membuat dua gadis misterius yang sudah lama datang memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Sementara si pelaku hanya tertawa sambil merapikan rambutnya, "Dohko~"

Kardia nyaris kejengkang, ternyata trik kuno Nitsu masih saja sukses bikin orang teriak-teriak gaje, "Woi jantungan gue pagi-pagi! Mau bikin gue masuk kubur muda gini?!" Nitsuki memberi _deathglare_ kepada radio sumbang yang kebetulan udah nyala pagi-pagi dan menambah _bad mood_ -nya, "Diam Kardia, kalau loe gak mau gue diskualifikasi dari acara ini."

Kardia mau gak mau mingkem, kemudian dia duduk manis di dekat Degel dan Gracel. Rin tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Nah bagaimana kalau kalian mulai sarapan dulu sementara _aneki_ membersihkan _make up_ -nya?" dia langsung mendorong Nitsu keluar dari ruang makan, dimana sepasang tamu jauh mereka sedang menanti.

" _Wait a minute, I need to do something before introduce you both."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Selesai mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan make upnya, Nitsuki memasuki ruang makan sambil tersenyum riang. Dia puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai teman _jogging_ nya yang satu itu. Setelah melihat semua peserta hadir kemudian dia duduk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua tamu misterius mereka.

"Singkat saja perkenalannya, mereka OC dari dua _author_ kita. Yang rambut hitam namanya Vanni, yang rambut pirang namanya Lila. Mereka murid sekolah sihir yang terkenal dan _native English_ , tapi mereka bisa ngerti apa yang kita ucapkan, kecuali kalau kalian mendadak makai bahasa daerah. Oh, mereka penyihir dan dua _author_ kita memutuskan kalau kita perlu bantuan mereka."

Selesai memperkenalkan kedua tamu baru mereka, Manigoldo masang tampang blo'on, "Ha? Lu yakin mereka bisa sihir? Anak-anak Hecate ya?" menggelengkan kepalanya, Ringo menghela napas lelah, ini deh akibatnya ngomong sesuatu yang diluar jangkauan logika para cancer. "Bukan…"

Kardia mengunyah apelnya sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, "Gue heran seberapa banyak 'pasukan' author elo." Nitsuki memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah kaki Kardia sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "…. Mau gue daftarin satu-satu sampe telinga elu penuh, radio sumbang?" berjalan ke arah Scorpio abad 18 itu, kedua tangannya menurunkan kaki Kardia.

" _Learn some manner! Foot in the dining table?"_

"Oi Nits, gak ngerti gue. Sakit kepala gue dengarnya."

Vanni yang melihat interaksi mereka menghela napas sambil bersandar di punggung kursinya, _"They doubt us Lilac."_ Mendengar ucapan temannya, Lila tersenyum maklum _, "Well, no wonder Vanni. After all not every muggle accept someone with magic easily."_ ^_^

Memijat kepalanya, gadis bersanggul ketat itu menghela napas, _"Ugh, I really want to end all of this absurd competition and back to our class, this is our seventh year, our last year and that's mean NEWT year. Can't I just… obliviate them?"_

Menepuk pundak Vanni, gadis berambut pirang berusaha menenangkannya, _"No, and easy Vanni, you're over-ventilating. You are smart and pure genius in transfiguration, you will do our NEWT very smoothy."_ Namun gadis berambut hitam itu masih merasa agak _down_ karena ketinggalan pelajaran di sekolahnya, _"Maybe I must follow Yngwei way, dating with book."_

" _Don't."_ ^^;;

Deathmask memandang mereka dengan dengan penuh perhitungan, yah dia butuh bantuan mereka. Lalu dia menimbang-nimbang siapa yang akan dia minta bantuan, walau keduanya cantik tapi jujur dia takut dengan aura mengintimidasi gadis berambut hitam itu, apa dia minta bantuan dengan gadis berambut pirang itu saja ya?

"WOI ANGELO LU NGELAMUNIN APA HAH?"

Dm mendorong wajah Dite ke arah pilar di belakangnya sambil masih berpikir serius, "Jangan manggil gue Angelo ikan banci, gue potong lu jadi makan malam gue baru tau rasa." Thea menggeplak kepala abang angkatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lu mikir apaan dari tadi hah?"

"Kagak cuma tu cewek-cewek cantik amat."

Ringo yang mendengar ucapan DM secara gak sengaja merasa nge-jleb pas di hatinya, sementara Thea yang merasa abangnya ngelantur berkacak pinggang di depannya, "Apa maksud elo banggg?" DM masih ngomong ngalur ngidul kayak author kalo lagi kepengen ngomong apa aja, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, "Iya, itu cewek dua cantik amat, yang rambutnya item cantiknya terawat banget kayak nona besar dari keluarga kaya raya, yang rambutnya pirang… kehabisan kata-kata abang ngeliatnya."

Emosi Rin langsung berada di ubun-ubun, dia tahu kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak cantik dengan segala kemaskulinan yang entah kenapa bisa tercampur ke dalam dirinya, malah gadis itu sendiri tergolong tampan kalau dia memangkas rambutnya dan menjabrikkannya, menghentikan sarapannya gadis berambut biru langit itu langsung keluar dari ruang makan dengan aura super gelap dan napsu membunuh yang mendadak tinggi, membuat Nitsu kebingungan sendiri melihat tingkah saudarinya, "RinRin?"

"Gue mau sendiri dulu."

Hawa setan kental Rin + nada bicara kasar yang ciri khasnya saat marah membuat Nitsu langsung mingkem dan melipir ke anak-anak kembarnya, "Kalian nanti bantu dua tamu baru kita ya." Sementara si kembar hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan susu mereka, mereka takut buka suara untuk saat ini.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nitsuki menyeret DM sambil menarik telinganya, "Bagus amat lu bikin adek gue marah. Lu kira elu siapa hah?" meringis pelan karena diseret kucing berkaki dua yang lagi ngamuk, DM mengelus telinganya yang ditarik dengan kasar oleh gadis itu. "Gue gak nyadar gue ngomong apaan Nits, ampun _ndoro_ , ampuuunnn."

Memasang _deathglare_ terbaikknya, Nitsuki melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Dm masih meringis sambil mengelus telinganya, "Gue gak bermaksud bikin Rin marah… gue bakalan ngebujuk dia biar gak ngambekan lagi kok, _swear_ deh."

Walau ogah-ogahan, Nitsu memandang DM dengan pandangan penuh tanda ragu, "Yakin lu bisa ngebujuk Rin kagak marah lagi?" DM cuma nyengir-nyengir gak karuan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, iiih kutuan ya lu DM? "Bisa dong. Makanya pinjemin gue satu ruangan yang emang khusus buat 'itu', kalau gue bisa ntar lu bikin acara nyanyi-nyanyi. Malah gimana kalau kita ngadain taruhan aja?"

Menghela napas, Nitsuki memijat kepalanya sambil memberikan kunci satu ruangan yang dimaksud DM. "Nih pakai sana sesuka hatimu. Lalu sebutkan taruhannya." Sementara saint Cancer itu menyeringai senang, oooh dia tidak sabar merancang rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di catatan kecilnya dan taruhan dengan Nitsuki hanya akan membuat semuanya menarik.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sisyphus menghela napas pasrah saat melihat betapa berantakannya ruang makan dibuat rekan-rekannya, Nefertiti tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi suaminya. "Mereka seperti memiliki tenaga tak terbatas…"

"Sebentar lagi aku tua, tenagaku tidak akan sebanyak mereka hahaha…"

Tertawa pelan, wanita cantik itu bersandar ke Sisyphus. "Biar kau akan semakin tua dan tenagamu makin lemah bukan berarti cintaku akan semakin memudar." Tersenyum tipis, saint Sagittarius itu mengelus kepala istrinya. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau mencuri _start_?"

Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis sambil membantu Sisyphus berkemas. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia yang menggombali suaminya lebih dulu? Siapa bilang hanya cowok yang boleh menggombal?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jadi?"

Dohko pura-pura bego begitu Nitsu, Rin dan Rhea duduk di sekitarnya, "Jadi apa?" Rhea mengigit roti isi coklatnya sambil memandang guru tuanya dengan malas, "Ya kencan _lao shi_ dengan Vera- _ba-chan_ lah, apa lagi? Emangnya mau _lao shi_ kusuruh kencan dengan Kaga- _nii_?"

"KAGAK RHE!"

Dohko mendadak merinding mendengar ucapan gadis berumur 15 tahun di depannya, cantik-cantik tapi rada sinting kayak Minos sama Youma, pasti gara-gara kelamaan bergaul dengan mereka. Rhea langsung menjitak dahi Libra berotot yang hobi _topless_ itu, "Jangan mikir kalau Rhea rada sinting, mau Rhea celupkan ke Tartarus?"

Pemuda keturunan cina itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkeringat dingin, Rhea bersandar ke bagian punggung sofa sambil tersenyum puas, "Nah kalau begitu ayo cerita. Ba-chan keliatan senang sekali lho!" Dohko mengulum senyum sambil melayangkan ingatannya kembali ke kencan mereka kemarin.

 _Flashback._

 _Beruntungnya mereka dikala itu mall tidak ramai, malah lenggang banget. Avera yang melihat sekeliling mall merasa agak kikuk, sementara Dohko malah senyam senyum, tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sejenis counter yang menjual barang-barang unik dan mata Avera langsung terfokus kepada satu benda yang sangat dia mau, dream catcher._

 _Dohko berhenti sesaat dan mengamati benda yang dipandangi penuh minat oleh Avera, kemudian dia langsung berjalan ke arah counter shop itu bersama Avera, "Vera sukanya yang mana?" malu-malu, gadis itu menunjuk sebuah dream catcher yang cantik. Libra abad 18 yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan pacarnya itu tersenyum dan langsung membelikannya._

 _Setelah memastikan Vera senang dengan dream catcher barunya, pemuda itu mengajak gadis manis kesayangan duo Gemini abad 18 itu pergi, "F*nstation sedang sepi, mau bermain?"_

" _Main apa?"_

 _Dohko tertawa sambil memeluk bahu Avera, "Apapun yang Vera suka aku juga suka. Atau Vera mau coba karaoke dulu?" mengangguk senang, gadis itu berjalan ke arah ruang karaoke. Selesai berkaraoke, pemuda kekar itu menemani pacarnya berkeliling dan melihat stand ice cream._

" _Vera, coba lihat ada es krim stroberi."_

 _Ucapan Dohko berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu dari sebuah boneka beruang, dia langsung memandang sekeliling mencari benda yang disebutkan "Mana?"menunjuk stand ice cream, Dohko memberikan uang kepada Avera. "Belilah yang kamu mau, sebanyak apapun." Sementara gadis itu berjalan ke stand ice cream, Dohko langsung buru-buru masuk ke toko boneka dan membeli boneka teddy bear yang dipandangi pacarnya._

 _Pemuda itu melihat pacarnya duduk manis di kursi dekat stand ice cream dengan dua es krim berbeda rasa di meja, dia mendatanginya sambil membawa boneka berukuran sedang di sampingnya. "Boneka untuk pacar terbaikku~"_

 _Tersipu malu, Avera menerima boneka itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Makasih…" Dohko tertawa sambil duduk di depan gadis kesayangan duo Gemini abad 18 itu, "Well, kau memang pacar terbaik yang bisa didapatkan setiap lelaki, dewi termanis yang pernah ada."_

 _Tersenyum malu-malu, Avera berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya dengan boneka yang baru diberikan Dohko. Sementara Saint Libra itu sendiri memasang senyum charming khasnya, "Jangan malu, kau makin manis kalau malu-malu begitu. Aku takut nanti ada yang merebutmu."_

 _Gelagapan, Avera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di boneka empuk yang dia peluk. Sementara Dohko sudah mengambil sendok es krim gadis itu dan mengangkatnya, "Buka mulutmu manis~"_

 _Flashback End._

"Haaah? Cuma segitu?"

Dohko nyengir kuda ke arah Rhea yang protes sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya, "Errrr enggak sih cuma kupersingkat, soalnya aku ada janji mau jalan-jalan lagi sama Vera. Bye bye." Selesai berbicara pemuda itu langsung cabut, Rin tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah Rhea, ayo kamu bantu bibi beli alat-alat spesial untuk besok."

"Ok~"

Nitsuki melambai kepada Rin dan Rhea, "Kalau begitu aku di perpus dulu ya, mau baca lagi. Ada novel horror yang wajib kuselesaikan." Gadis itu langsung berjalan sambil mengeluarkan buku sakunya dan mencoret nama Dohko dan Avera sambil memberi tanda hari keberapa mereka menyelesaikan kompetisi aneh satu itu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shaka dan DM berdeham karena situasi mereka sama-sama _awkward_ , mereka berhasil membujuk Nitsuki yang dalam kondisi mood terbaik setelah mendengar cerita kencan Dohko meminta tolong sepasang penyihir kenalannya membantu DM mempersiapkan panggung, entah kalau Shaka akan melakukan apa tapi DM tahu dia harus apa, uhuk-ngegombal lewat lagu boleh kan?-uhuk, jadi dia melirik kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu india yang dia _searching_ di Internet dari dua tiga hari yang lalu. Gapapa dong sesekali ngegombal dengan cara yang anti mainstream gini. Yaaah, liat aja malam nanti gimana jadinya mwahahahahahahaha….

"Jadi Shaka… kira-kira bisa gak?"

"…. Saya rasa saat ini saya lebih memilih digombali saja…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Menghela napas lelah, Aon memandang ke sekeliling ruangannya. Dia baru saja pulang dari urusan pribadinya, setelah dititipi amplop tebal oleh Gou untuk diberikan kepada Nitsuki dan Rin, wanita itu langsung melenggang ke perpustakaan dadakan gadis pecinta segala jenis _feline_ itu.

"Pesan dari Gou."

Gadis 17 tahun yang awalnya merengut entah mengomeli apa langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar tiga patah kata dari wanita itu dan memeluk Aon, "Makasih ya Aon~ aku lagi kangen sama Gou~" tidak lama kemudian dia langsung pergi sambil membawa amplop tebal yang dibawa Aon tadi.

"Kau berhasil membuatnya tenang."

Aon memandang Asmita yang sedang bersemendi tidak jauh dari kursi Nitsuki tadi, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memberikan surat dari rekanku kepadanya." Mengangguk pelan, Asmita berdiri dari tempatnya bersemendi tapi diam di tempat.

"… ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan indah yang hanya bisa terlihat olehku."

"Ha?"

Aon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di sofa empuk dan menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, "Temani aku baca saja sekarang, aku yakin kau pasti sedang sakit."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kanon sedang senang, iya dia sedang senang karena Mitsuki sedang sendirian, Mitsu sendirian artinya dia bisa menggombali Mitsuki. Dengan cepat Gemini adik itu mengecek beberapa gombalan yang sudah dia catat di buku catatan kecilnya yang bersampul Barbie and Swan Lake. Beberapa saat kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mencari bunga dulu, cewek pasti suka bunga kan? Cuma pemuda itu bingung bunga apa yang disukai Mitsuki.

Melihat berbagai warna mawar yang mekar disana-sini, mantan Marina itu mengambil gunting dan membotaki beberapa jenis mawar dari bunga-bunganya yang mekar tanpa sikap peri-kebungaan. Tidak lama kemudian sebuket bunga mawar merah, putih dan pink berhasil dia dapatkan dan dia buat dengan cantiknya.

Berjalan ke arah Mitsuki yang sedang bersantai, Kanon langsung berlutut di depannya. _"Please accept this bouquet my beautiful goddess."_ Gadis yang sedang bersantai itu agak terkejut karena mendadak kekasihnya datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga cantik, menerimanya dengan senang, Mitsuki tersenyum sambil berpikir apakah ini saatnya dia digombali pacarnya. "Terima kasih Kanon- _kun_. Mereka sangat cantik."

Tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mitsuki, Kanon mencium pundak tangan pacarnya. "Kecantikan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kecantikanmu yang lebih bersinar." Bersemu merah, gadis itu merapikan rambutnya dengan gugup. "J- jangan bercanda Kanon- _kun_ , mereka sangat cantik. Aku tidak mungkin lebih cantik dari mereka, atau mawar-mawar milik Albafica- _san_ dan Aphrodite- _san_ …"

"Tapi bagiku yang paling cantik adalah gadis di depanku."

Merah padam, gadis secantik rembulan itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Mereka menghabiskan sore yang indah bersama-sama, terkadang kanon membisikkan kata-kata rayuan atau gombalan ke telinga Mitsuki. Yoru menyeringai dari kejauhan dan mengirim pesan kepada Nitsuki.

'Nah, yang satu ini udah beres. Masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aiolos tertawa pelan melihat adiknya yang kebingungan setengah mati, kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Sudahlah Lia, kan yang penting usaha dulu." Sementara yang berusaha dia semangati cemberut mati-matian, "Tapi aku kan maunya ngasi yang _the best_ gitu loh bang."

Mengerutkan dahinya, Sagittarius muda itu berpikir sejenak. Sebagai abang yang baik tentu dia maunya mendukung hanya saja sepertinya Eros dan Aphrodite membenci Aiolia atau senang mempermainkan dia, bagaimana cara dia membantunya?

"Abang kan gak bisa gombal dek? _Kudu piye toh_?"

Mendengar jawaban abangnya, Lia antara pengen mewek dan _sweatdrop_ karena entah bagaimana abangnya mendadak ngomong entah bahasa mana yang dibawa _author_ mereka. Mau gak mau saint Leo satu itu hanya pundung di pojokan kamarnya sementara Regulus datang dan berkicau masalah mau pergi ke kebun binatang dengan Aiolia, Aiolos dan Sisyphus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" _Okay, so for what reason you need my help to do this? If I remember correctly, didn't this hard work you can do alone?_ "

Vanni menyusun kursi di ruangan yang memang rencananya akan dipakai untuk ruangan konser dadakan dengan lambaian tongkatnya dan mentransfigurasinya menjadi sofa-sofa yang nyaman. Sementara Deathmask menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak mengerti sedikitpun ucapan gadis bermata _icy blue_ itu, Rhea yang paham kalau pacar bibinya emang IQ jongkok langsung mengartikan kalimatnya.

"Errr…. Kan lebih cepat dan praktis kalau pakai sihirmu neng."

Terdiam sesaat, Vanni mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Deathmask meskipun dia tidak bisa berbicara bahasanya, tapi kata terakhir itu membuatnya bingung, "Neng?" Rhea menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding beberapa kali sambil mengutuki IQ jongkok Cancer pacar bibinya yang satu ini kemudian gadis remaja itu menghela napas lelah.

"Neng _is something like Miss or sister.._."

" _Oh. Well, whatever. I'm here to help all of you after all._ "

DM mengangguk sambil mengangkat _sound system_ ke sisi kiri-kanan panggung, sementara Rhea sedang berdiskusi entah tentang apa dengan Lila. Yah, sore ini mereka sibuk dengan persiapan acara DM yang misterius.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sebelum makan malam, semua goldies dan anggota GC berkumpul di ruang konser. Ruangan luas ini diisi dengan sofa-sofa nyaman menghadap panggung yang lumayan besar, panggung itu sendiri ditutupi tirai berwarna merah. Oke tirai pertunjukan klasik. Yang membuat mereka heran, siapa yang mengadakan acara sebelum makan malam? Tapi karena ada cemilan jadi tidak ada satupun yang keberatan, di barisan paling depan Vanni, Lila, Rhea, Nitsuki dan Ringo duduk manis. Oh Natsuki lagi pergi kencan karena dia gak mau nenangin Nitsu yang keseringan darah tinggi gara-gara Aspros. Dasar kejam.

Setelah memastikan semua lengkap, Vanni berjalan sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya, alunan musik india terputar di satu ruangan. Kemudian dia duduk di samping Lila di depan panggung. Beberapa gadis yang sudah duduk berbisik-bisik penasaran siapa yang akan mengadakan konser tunggal dadakan begini? Kalau menebak dari musiknya mungkin Shaka atau Asmita? Diam-diam Aika deg-degan, apa mungkin Shaka akan menggombal lewat lagu? Tapi melihat Shaka yang baru masuk dengan Yoru… sepertinya bukan ya? Asmita juga sedang duduk di dekat Aon tuh… jadi siapa?

Rhea sibuk memasang _handycam_ di depan panggung sambil berusaha tidak menghalangi pandangan penonton, cekikikan memikirkan rencana yang disusun oleh seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan tampil gadis itu merasa sangat bersemangat. Tidak lama kemudian, Deathmask muncul dari balik tirai, beberapa rekannya berseru dengan heboh sementara Rin _jawdrop_ melihat pacarnya di panggung, lupa cerita kalau dia lagi ngambek sama kepiting abu-abu satu itu. Mau apa pacarnya nyanyi lagu india? Gak salah tuh dengan yang lainnya? Sementara sang Cancer menatap Rin sambil tersenyum miring khasnya.

 _ **Gadis kau adalah gadis cantikku**_  
 _ **Kemana kau pergi aku akan mengikutimu  
Apa yang kau mau biarkan aku tahu**_  
 _ **Kamu bisa**_ _ **jadi**_ _ **gadis cantik**_ _ **ku**_

 _ **Perlahan lahan**_ _ **kamu**_ _ **akan aku dapatkan**_  
 _ **Ya kau tahu aku akan mendapatkanmu**_  
 _ **Kau tahu aku akan menjadikanmu gadis cantikku**_

 _ **Mengapa malu malu ayolah tunjukan tarianmu**_  
 _ **Jadilah milikku**_ _ **sekarang**_ _ **dan biarkan tirai terjatuh**_  
 _ **Datang dan temuilah tatapan mataku**_  
 _ **Ayolah jangan tunjukan sikap itu padaku**_  
 _ **ingin menjadi gadis cantikku**_ _ **?**_

Tanpa disadari orangnya sendiri, wajah Rin merah padam dari ujung telinga satu sampai ujung telinganya yang satunya lagi, sekali lagi dia lupa cerita kalau lagi marahan sama DM. Sementara Thea sudah sibuk ngakak di lantai, kenapa? Aneh tau ngeliat DM nyanyi lagu india sambil nari-nari ala aktor india! Kesambit apaan sih tuh orang?

Kana sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, DM memang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Aphrodite sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak mengganggu rekaman Rhea sambil memeluk pacar mininya tersayang. Kanon, Aiolia dan Milo kompak menyemangati DM, meskipun mereka gak ikutan nari, gak tau cara narinya boooo. Ntar kalo salah malu dongggg. Padahal kalau author gak salah ada deh diantara mereka yang nari gak tau mau di Atlantis kemaren pas awal-awal fanfic dimulai.

Sementara itu Vanni tercengang melihat Deathmask, baru kali ini dia melihat orang menggombal pakai acara nyanyi begini, terselubung amat gombalannya? Eh ini masuk gombalan gak sih? Pikiran gadis itu melayang kemana-mana, yaah dia juga baru tahu ada kompetisi gombal sih...

Lila yang sedari tadi diam melihat DM langsung berbalik ke Aphrodite, " _E-Excuse me... I-Is your friend... Okay? Or_ _someone hex him with a new type of curse?_ _"_ Saint Pisces cantik itu langsung ngakak sambil memeluk erat Kana yang berada di pangkuannya dengan gemas, " _N_ _ope, he just trying to woo my young sister_ _._ "

Bingung dan terkejut, gadis berambut pirang itu memandang Aphrodite dengan pandangan ragu, _"_ _... Ha-Haa...?_ _Oh…._ _I... See... People find strange ways to woo another nowadays..._ _"_ Kana tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Lila, sementara Vanni yang sudah tertawa kecil dari tadi akhirnya membuka suaranya, " _W_ _ell, at least he put some effort Lilac. Hey, hey I think Paddy will use this method if he tried to woo you_ _._ "

Lila mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng, " _Hmm... I don't think so... Sirius has ways to win maidens heart... And he has ways with sweet words, you see_ _."_ Senyuman lembut teman Puff-nya membuat Vanni gemas, pura-pura batuk gadis prancis itu memasang seringaian usilnya.

" _O_ _kaaay~ maybe this one is for Prongs? He like something... eccentric right?_ _"_

Mengangguk, Lila tersenyum tipis mengingat teman pacarnya yang satu itu, " _True... No matter what he try Lily will always ignores him... But... Umm... Was that counted as wooing?"_ jempolnya menunjuk ke arah DM yang masih sibuk nyanyi dan nari.

Vanni menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bersendar ke sofanya, _"_ _I don't know Lilac, I like the classic way. And your cousin have_ _the_ _perfect way~_ _"_ mendengar ucapan temannya, gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, _"_ _Yeah... He is a Romeo alright... I was kinda glad he didn't tag along... For some reasons I have a feeling he'll make a lots of enemy..._ _"_

 _ **Kau adalah gadis cantikku**_  
 _ **Aku pahlawan dalam filmmu**_  
 _ **Berikan padaku gadis itu**_ _ **ooo~ oh~**_  
 _ **Kau bisa jadi milikku gadis cantik**_

 _ **Perlahan lahan akan aku dapatkanmu**_  
 _ **Ya kau tahu aku akan mendapatkanmu**_  
 _ **  
Maybe I leave n let you be my**_ _ **flashy flashy girl**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mengapa malu malu ayolah tunjukan tarianmu**_  
 _ **Jadilah milikku sekarang dan biarkan tirai terjatuh**_  
 _ **Datang dan temuilah tatapan mataku**_  
 _ **Ayolah jangan tunjukan sikap marah padaku**_  
 _ **ingin menjadi gadis cantikku**_ _ **?**_

"Balas! Balas! Balas!"

Beberapa Saint iseng berteriak sambil menepukkan tangan mereka, Aiolia dengan tanpa berdosanya mendorong-dorong Rin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang senyum tsun-tsun. Rhea yang merekam video daritadi mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Deathmask pertanda gombalan terselubungnya benar-benar ngena di hati. Deathmask sendiri langsung memberikan bungkukan ala-ala _gentleman_ inggris abad 18-an ke atas.

"Bhuuu lagi dong DM! Belom juga dibalas sama Rin!"

Milo mendadak manyun karena DM langsung berhenti, sementara yang dimanyuni hanya menyeringai sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Rin dan mencium pipinya. Semakin merah padamlah wajah Rin, sementara nyaris seluruh goldies menyoraki mereka. Nitsuki merasa kasihan dengan adik kembarnya, karena itu dia berdiri dan menepuk tangannya tiga kali.

"Waktunya makan malam teman-teman~"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Makan malam terasa sangat menyenangkan, Rhea kali ini menggoda Ringo habis-habisan sampai wajah gadis itu semerah tomat sementara DM memanjakannya habis-habisan, Yoru asyik kembali ke dunia milik berdua bersama Chiaki, Kanon juga _happy_ karena berhasil menggombali Mitsuki meskipun ujung-ujungnya digeplak sama Saga, Asmita yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan hawa _romantic_ misterius dengan Aon, membuat Rhea merinding dan langsung mencari rasa aman dari Rhade yang pasrah memangkunya, membuat Regulus yang duduk di samping Rhade tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam Leo."

"Iya iya adik manis~ abang Regulus diam kok~"

Rhea cemberut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Rhade, sementara Minos dan Defteros asyik memfoto Rhea, mereka berdoa semoga gak ketahuan sama gadis berambut belang itu. Soalnya saat ini sisi manisnya Rhea sedang keluar dan mereka berdua gemas. Vanni yang melihat interaksi malu-malu Rin dengan DM hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa mendadak dia kangen dengan Logan KW di asramanya.

(TsukiRin: _Oppa_ Logan! XDD *dibakar Gi-chan*)

" _Missing someone Vanni_?"

Vanni meletakkan sikunya di meja dan menopang wajahnya, " _I miss your cousin and Sev... will them remember to eat or sleep or to taking a bath or just a little bit rest? You know your cousin and my little potioneer._ " Lila _sweatdrop_ , itu sih bukan kangen namanya tapi cemas setengah mati. Padahal baru satu hari mereka berpisah, well namanya juga _mama snake_ mau bagaimana lagi? " _Well, I'm sure they will remember, we can floo call them._ "

"… _. Lilac, we're not in wizarding world right now_."

" _Ah, well for once I'm forget because we are off-age now. Oh but that's remind me something… did your author leave some explanation to our boyfriend?_ "

"… _Maybe? I don't know_."

" _Well, let's back to our room."_

Berjalan ke kamar mereka, tanpa sengaja gadis bermata _icy blue_ itu melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna kelabu yang terlihat kelelahan bertengger di teras depan kamar mereka. " _Oh, an owl. Maybe that's school owl?"_

"Oh?"

Memegang burung hantu itu dan melepaskan suratnya, Vanni mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggeleng kepala, " _From our boyfriend and the gangs._ " Membaca perkamen tebal yang baru saja dibukanya, gadis bersanggul ketat itu tertawa pelan. " _It's soooo him. Well, I love him because that. Should we answer this Lilac?_ "

Mengangguk, Lila melepas ikatan rambutnya dan mengambil kunci kamar mereka, " _Yeah, if not he will go rampage in there_." Tertawa pelan, Vanni menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bersenandung riang dan masuk ke kamar mereka _, a rampage boyfriend is the last thing she need right now. "Well, we cannot let that happen right? Come on~ I will make a pretty howler."_

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Lila menggoda temannya yang satu itu dan meletakkan ikat rambutnya di meja rias mereka. " _You mean love letter?"_

Memerah, Vanni menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka kopernya, mengambil alat-alat tulisnya, gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja tulis, " _Shush, be a good friend and just agree with me._ " Tersenyum, Lila menggumam dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka, hari ini benar-benar gila, tapi dia tidak sabar menanti hari esok.

 _~ Omake ~_

Nitsu yang sepanjang makan malam diam mengerang sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja makan ketika ruang makan nyaris kosong, "Sialan gue kalah taruhan…"

DM ngakak nista sambil memberikan mic mainan kepada Nitsuki dan nyengir-nyengir, "Ayo nyanyi Nits, kostumnya udah gue siapin koook, eh lagunya mau gue pilihin?" Dengan berat hati gadis itu mau tidak mau mengambil mic dari tangan pacar adiknya, sementara yang lain memandang gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Emangnya lagu apaan yang diminta DM?"

"Dangdut…."

Sontak satu ruangan penuh dengan tawa, Kardia dan Milo bahkan sudah gulingan kesana kemari karena hellow, Nitsu itu gak pernah nyanyi lagu dangdut, hancur bisa-bisa kaca satu penginapan. Gadis itu member mereka _deathglare_ setengah hati, kemudian mengambil kotak berisi kostum yang disiapkan DM, tidak lama kemudian dia menjerit dan melempar kotak itu ke arah DM, "ANGELOOOO LU MAKHLUK KAMPRET NISTA GAK KETULUNGAN GAK IKHLAS GUE RIN SAMA ELOOOO!"

Suara tawa semakin heboh, sementara suara omelan Nitsu terdengar dari ruang makan mereka sampai ke kamar Aries, membuat Shion hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasang penyumbat telinga.

"Lebih baik tidur~ sampai pagi~"

~~~ To be Continued ~~~

A/N: Yay! Kali ini Kanon, Asmita sama DM melancarkan gombalan mereka. Bahkan Dohko sempat-sempatnya _flashback_ kencan dia sama Avera! Dan itu lagu DM itu beneran lagu india judulnya Chammak Challo yang dinyanyiin sama actor favorit abadi TsukiRin, kyaaaa om Khaaannn! Aku padamuuuu dari keciiiillllll!

Vanni: *bekap mulut TsukiRin* _Errr, okay now I will read the reply and oh… I know you're not that good stupid author, see? You didn't get much revi_ ew.

Huweeee Vanni jahat, mungkin mereka sibuk tapi mereka pasti baca kokkkk TTATT

Thea: Errr, udah udah kalem lu gak ada balon nih *dibuang TsukiRin*

Gianti Faith:

Makasih udah ngereview~ karena Tsukki lagi malas, biar OCs aja deh yang balas, culik Lila dulu ya XDD

Vanni: _Yeah, is that my cutie Kate and Nate? Lilac! Your treasure is here!_

Lilac: Hi dear~ ^_^

AmuletWin77:

Luna… kamu kan pairnya Defteros… pastilah nanti kena, cuma belum~

Vanni: Who is Defteros?

 _That tanned guy with six pack body._

Vanni: _Oh, that sexy guy? Well, every guy like that will have some girlfriend or boyfriend. I've laid my eyes on him lately._

 _Vanni you've already got one FUCKING HANDSOME boyfriend soon to be fiancé_ … oh Mitsu, jangan nangis. Di chapter ini ada kamu dan Kanon kan~ XDD

Vanni: _Thanks for the review_

Uryu:

Nah buat si manis setia ini biar Tsukki sendiri deh yang jawab, kamu juga ada nanya kelanjutan ANB itu entah di fic mana gitu kan?

Well, pertama yang datang di chapter kemaren itu salah satu OC Tsukki dan OC Gianti-Faith di Pottermore, ANB itu lanjutnya ke Until the End of Our Time (yang mungkin kamu udah tau.), terus ini GC murni 100% punya Tsukki ^^;; dan iya nanti semua fic mbak Mai yang belum selesai itu Tsukki yang nerusinnya, Cuma karena ide Tsukki dengan mbak Mai kayak minyak dengan aer, ya kalau ada fic yang minat dibaca sabar ya. Kasi tau aja minatnya yang mana ntar Tsukki kerjain, tapi gak bisa janji kapan update ^^;;

Oh, kamu ada akun ffn gak? Biar ngomongnya lewat chat gitu. Jadi lebih enak.


End file.
